My New Life
by 71star
Summary: I moved to Forks to live with my Aunt and Uncle Hale, after my mom's murder. They had teenage twins, Rosalie and Jasper, just a year older than me. I was determined to start over and have a good life and leave my horrible past behind.
1. Prologue

**My New Life**

**Prologue**

Here I was moving to a small, rainy town after growing up in Phoenix and all of it's warm and glorious sunshine.

I'm moving here because my mom was killed by her fiancé and well my dad, he's always traveling with his government job.

So, I am being shipped off to live with my Aunt and Uncle Hale and their twins Rosalie and Jasper, they are luckily a year older than me and I at least know them, I would come here every summer up until 3 years ago, when my mom met Phil and he wouldn't let me go. He never let me go anywhere.

He would beat my mom and me on a regular basis.

On one of my outings with my dad, I tried to tell him, but he was in such a hurry, he brushed it aside.

He finally believed me when he received the call about my mom.

He was there to 'comfort' me, throughout everything.

He helped me sell my moms house and we put every dime I got from the sale of the house and everything else, into a trust fund for me, so at least I'd have my own money to do what I wanted.

I didn't have to worry about college, my dads parents (my grandparents) had set up a college fund for me, when I was 1, right before they passed away, so I had more than enough to go to college on as well.

When I walked through the gates of the airport, Jasper and Rosalie ran up and hugged me.

Saying they were sorry they couldn't be there for me and all.

I told them it was O.K., because now I could come here and start fresh.

Phil was put away for life without parole, so he was out of my mind as well.

I'm ready to start over here in Forks.


	2. Chapter 1

My New Life ~ Chapter 1

BPOV

I awoke to the blaring sounds of my alarm clock.

Rosalie was shaking me.

"Bella, Bella, come on, get dressed! It's time for school." Rosalie was cooing…

I sat up, with a confused look on my face. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Bella, silly you're in Forks, remember? Are you going to wake up this way everyday?" Rosalie said.

"Oh, shit, sorry Rosalie, I had another one of my nightmares and I never feel like I'm completely out of that hell hole. Forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Bell, I'm not telling anyone, Jasper and I know and that's it, until you decide to share it." Rosalie hugged me. "Now get your pretty ass up and get dressed." she yelled over her shoulder.

I jumped into my clothes, wanting to look 'good' for the first day.

I wore a denim mini skirt with black and white stripes and a black button down shirt with a white tie, hung loosely around my neck and my famous Chucks.

I ran down the stairs and Jasper's jaw dropped "you can't wear that!" he protested.

Rosalie walked out of the kitchen and about choked "OMG! You're so not wearing that???

"What is with you two… I want to look nice fort he first day. Is that a crime?"

"It is when I'm going to have to be beating the football and baseball teams for sure. And then the little nerdy guys, everyone is going to want you Bell." Jasper snapped.

There was a knock on the door, "Answer it Bells." Rosalie said.

"Um, O.K." I said.

I opened the door and thee stood this huge, really hot looking guy, just staring at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, um, hi, is Rosalie here?" the big guy asked.

Rosalie and Jasper were laughing.

I looked at them and Jasper said "If you have that kind of effect on Emmett, Rosalie's man, what do you think the single horny guys are going to do?"

I blushed.

"Is anyone going to tell me who and the hell this knock-out is???" Emmett roared.

Rosalie punched him on the arm and he pouted.

"Sorry babe, but that outfit is HOT!" Emmett said.

"Emmett - Bella, she is our cousin, she moved here from Phoenix, Bella - Emmett, this is Rosalie's man" Jasper laughed.

I smiled and said 'hi'.

Emmett picked me up and gave me a squeeze.

"My sister is going to love you" Emmett said.

I smiled and said "Well, we should be going, I've got to go to the office and get my schedule, remember?"

They nodded and we walked towards this huge Jeep.

I looked at the size of it and knew I wouldn't be able to climb into it, so Jasper lifted me up, I thanked him.

We arrived at school half and hour early, Jasper led me to the office to get my schedule and I felt all eyes on me. Jasper kept his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the maze of people until we reached the table with Rosalie and Emmett and 2 new arrivals.

This little pixie of a girl came running up to me "Bella, I feel like I've known you forever! We're going to be best friends!" she stated.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

Jasper was laughing and I scowled at him. "Sorry Bell, I forgot to tell you about Alice, this is my girlfriend, Emmett's sister." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alice and you are?" I looked over at this strange bronzed hair boy.

"Oh, this is our cousin Edward, he came to live with us 2 years ago." Alice smiled.

"Don't worry about him, he had a big fight with his skanky, bitchy girlfriend, Lauren. Why he dates he, none of us know. She just uses him. She is so disgusting and they've been together for half the year and she still hasn't met the parents, so I know for a fact that's it's just the sex, that's the only…"

"Shut the FUCK UP Alice! Damn it! You're so fucking annoying!" Edward yelled.

Alice ignored Edward and grabbed my schedule to see if we had any classes together.

"Damn! All AP classes, what are you a brain or something, Edward is in all of your classes, that'll be nice to know one face in there, Oh, he's not in your math class, sorry, different teacher. We have P.E. together and we all have lunch together." Alice chirped.

The first bell rang and Edward asked if I was ready for English Lit.

I motioned for him to lead the way.

"So? Lauren, where is she today?" I asked.

"Oh, she is on a shopping trip in NY, she was pissed because I wouldn't go with her and her family." He replied.

"Ahhh, not a shopping fan?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I like to shop, but Lauren is truly a bitch! I don't know why I stay with her, she's never nice and none of my friends like her, she just likes to get wild and…" Sorry, I'll stop now. I didn't mean to rattle on.

"What about you? Your boyfriend back home must miss you." Edward sighed.

"Um, no… never had a boyfriend before." I blushed.

We walked into English and he motioned me towards the teacher.

The teacher told me where to sit and of course, it was beside Edward.

Class finished and he walked me to my next.

"Sorry, this is as far as I go, I'm right next door though., so if you need anything…

I'll see you after class." He gave me a peck on the cheek and I blushed.

I walked into my class and handed the note to him and he motioned for me to sit towards the back of the class, I was walking when someone put their foot out and I tripped, my head slammed into the side of the desk and laughter erupted.

The teacher came over to see if I was alright, but I had a huge gash in my forehead and told me to go to the clinic, asking if I needed help. I shook my head no and proceeded to walk towards where I thought the clinic would be.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Oh my! What happened?" He took out a handkerchief and placed it on my head.

"I feel in class and hit my head on a desk." I replied.

"Let me guess, there was a brown haired girl, who was leading the class in laughter?" Edward asked, completely pissed off.

"Um, yeah I think so, I didn't really look at anyone though." I replied.

We got to the school nurse; she cleaned it up and said I needed to go have stitches.

I called Rosalie from the clinic and she asked if Edward would mind taking me, since his uncle was the head of the hospital, he could get me out A.S.A.P.

Edward agreed and led me to the car.

I almost fell twice, he finally picked me up and carried me, thinking I was dizzy due to the fall.

We arrived at the hospital and Edward asked for his uncle.

They sat us in the waiting room and 10 minutes later his uncle came out.

"Edward, what do I owe this pleasure?" Dr. Cullen said.

Edward explained the story and 5 minutes later, we were done.

I was all stitched up and we made it back to school by lunch time.

Edward sat me down and told me he'd go get our lunch.

Jasper walked in and freaked out.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jasper raged.

"Jessica Stanley" Edward replied, making me jump.

Jasper sat his try down and walked over to the girl and her friends.

"What the hell Jess? Why can't you ever be nice, you've got to be such a bitch to everyone, just because none of us will give you the time of day!" Japer spat.

"Well if your girlfriends freaky cousin wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend MY best friend, I wouldn't of had to do that!" Jessica spat.

"You're messing with my cousin NOW Jessica!" Rosalie walked up behind Jasper.

"I'm sure Edward was not cheating, for some unknown reason, he loves stupid Lauren. So if you touch my cousin again I will personally beat the shit out of you, do you understand me?!?!" Rosalie spat and Jasper pulled her away.

After lunch, Edward led me to Bio and then lastly was P.E., I was so happy to see Alice.

She had an extra set of clothes for me to borrow fro today, so the teacher let me dress out.

We were playing volleyball, I wasn't horrible, but it was pretty funny when I hit Mike Newton in the head, on accident.

Edward jogged to my side and said 'killer spike, I like it!"

P.E. ended soon enough and we all changed.

Rosalie and Emmett were arguing in the hallway outside P.E.

"Damn it Em, how could you forget you have practice! How the Fuck are we suppose to get home now!" she spat.

"Take my Jeep, I'll call you when I need you to come get me." Emmett replied.

"I can't drive that huge fucking beast! Are you out of your mind!!!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, I can drive it." I spoke up.

"You've got a friggin' concussion, I'm not letting you drive my baby!" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, give me your keys and Emmett can drive you and Jasper home." Alice chirped.

"You want to drive my baby?" Edward yelled.

"Damn it! Someone let someone drive, I need some fucking Tylenol and to lay down, my head hurts!" I yelled.

Edward was at my side in a heartbeat.

"I'll miss practice today, tell coach I got a stomachache at lunch." Edward said.

"Fine, just get her home and make sure she does lay down. Please!" Jasper sighed.

Man, he was just like a big brother.

We got back to our house and Edward carried me upstairs, he didn't listen to my protests and me beating on him, made him tighten his grip even more.

"Which one is your room?" He questioned.

I pointed to the far hall door and he opened the door to my slightly messy room, laid me on the bed, sliding off my shoes and asking if I'd like my p.j's.

"No, I just want to put my sweats on, of that's o.k.." I replied.

"Sure. Where are they, I'll help." Edward said, as if he'd known me forever.

"Um, I can get them, excuse me and I'll be right out." I said.

He nodded and sat on my bed, while I changed.

I walked out a couple minutes later, with my sweat pants and tank top on, they were both from Victoria Secrets 'Pink' line.

"Wow! You make sweats look fantastic!" Edward replied.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you need to attend to???" I asked.

"No, she's capable of taking care of herself, she'll call if she wants me." Edward stated.

He picked me up and laid me on my bed, taking my hair out of the pony tail and running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed and closed my eyes, he smiled and said "Oh, Carlisle told me to give these to you to take over the next couple of days, when your head hurts" Edward replied.

"Thanks" I said taking them and asking Edward if he could get me some water.

He walked into my bathroom and filled my cup with water and gave me a pill.

I took it and asked Edward if he'd turn my stereo on, very low as my head hurt.

He got up and turned it on, smiling, it was Claire de Lune.

"You like classical?" He replied.

"Yeah, it helps me relax and wind down." I yawned.

He leaned back on my headboard and kicked his shoes off.

He pulled me on to his chest and told me to close my eyes and relax.

I did and I was asleep with in minutes.

I briefly remember a cell phone ringing and hearing arguing and then silence again.

I woke up and looked around, it was 8p.m..

I walked down stairs and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch and Alice and Jasper were snuggled in the chair.

They all smiled and said hello sleepy head, I walked in the kitchen, face to face with Edward and I'm guessing Lauren.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6th Wheel

BPOV

It was apparently movie night on Monday's.

Emmett and Rosalie on the couch and Jasper and Alice on the love seat.

They smiled as I walked by and called me 'sleepyhead'.

I went into the kitchen, I was starving and had horrible cotton mouth, I'm guessing from the sleeping pill Edward gave me.

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard arguing, "Why the hell were you with her all day? Jess told me! What do you mean I don't understand? Just stay away from the conniving little bitch, got it? Or we're over?" I'm guessing that was Lauren's horrible shrill.

"Don't threaten me Lauren! I took her to the E.R. because your bitch of a friend tripped her in class! My uncle got her in and out, so she didn't have to miss too much of her 1st fucking day! Why are you such a jealous bitch!" Edward spat.

I chose to make my self known at that time.

"Excuse me, I just need some water, I need to take some Tylenol." I would worry about food later.

"Is your head still hurting? Carlisle gave me a couple more pain pills, they're in a bottle by your sink, upstairs." Edward smiled.

At that point, I grabbed a bottle of water, turned and thanked Edward and walked back towards my room.

"Bells, where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"My head is still hurting, I need to go lay back down." I stated.

"Didn't you want to eat? The pizza should be here soon." Rosalie asked.

"Can you bring a piece to me? Anything without onions, please." I asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'll bring it when it comes. Love you Bells." Rosalie smiled.

"Love you too." and I started up the stairs.

About that time, there was a raging Lauren coming at me from behind, with Edward hot on her heels.

"You little bitch! You're not even here one day and you're putting the moves on my man! I don't think so!

You will not break us apart! He is mine!" she screamed in my face, Edward was trying to pull her away and Rosalie appeared behind her and Edward.

"Edward, I think you need to take Lauren out of here, she is _**never **_welcome back in my house again! You, however are, just not with Lauren in tow! I will not tolerate her treating my cousin like that! Lauren if you ever speak to Bella again for any fucking reason, you'll have to deal with me! The same goes with your little posse' or whatever, any of them talks to or hurts Bella in anyway! You'll answer to me!" pure venom from Rosalie's voice filled the staircase.

I smiled and went on to my room, picking up my laptop and wrote on my online journal.

It was so nice to be anonymous, I could say everything I wanted and no one would ever know it was me!

I filled up 3 pages with everything that had happened to me over the past 48 hours in Forks.

Soon there was a knock on my door and I said "Come in Rosalie, you know I've got an open doo…" my words stopped, when I saw Edward standing there with pizza in his hands.

He smiled and looked at me like I was crazy. Just stopped in my door way.

"Can I come in? I'm not Rose, but I do have your pizza." he stated.

I smiled, "Oh, of course, please come in." I sat up and pulled my covers closely to my chest and closed my laptop.

"Can I join you with my pizza too?" Edward asked.

"What about Lauren?" I questioned.

"Well, she had to go and the others are watching a love movie and yuck!" he stated.

"Sure, go grab your pizza, you can sit with me." I said.

He came back upstairs with several slices and a soda.

"I brought a few extra pieces if you want some." He was smiling that dazzling smile.

"No, I think this will be good, I can barely keep my eyes open, that medicine works fast." I yawned.

He smiled, nodding his head.

I drifted into a sweet slumber.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep, I covered her up and saw her laptop sitting there.

I picked it up, thinking I could surf the net while they finished watching their lovey dovey movie, that I wasn't in the mood for, thanks to my 'wonderful' & 'loving' girlfriend Lauren. Why did I even stay with her? I have no idea, maybe just the great sex and the fact that she gave me head almost everyday at lunch.

I guess it was purely physical, she didn't like any of my movies or music, and our friends hated each other and my family and friends hated her with a passion. Of course, she'd never met Carlisle and Esme, it would have to be something special for that to happen and after 6 months, we still weren't there yet.

I opened her laptop to stop the analyzing going on in my head.

She had a page open already, so I looked closer at it, an online journal. I wrote down the name on top and would read it later.

I closed her laptop and sat there, watching her sleep.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is Jasper, grabbing me and throwing me out of her room.

"What the fuck Edward? Do you want Lauren to kill her or something? If she found out you were in her room, she would go crazy! And I will not have you bring that shit down on my cousin, she's been through enough!" Jasper spat.

"Dude, I brought her pizza, I didn't want to watch the crap movie you guys were watching and so I stayed and talked to Bella, we must have fallen asleep while talking. Nothing happened" I help up my hands defensively.

"Fine, just don't let fuck head find out about it." Jasper spat.

"What do you all have against Lauren?" I asked.

We were now in the living room ready to leave and all eyes shot to me.

"What the hell cuz! You what a bitch she is! She treats you like shit and only wants you for your status at school, your dick and your money!" Emmett yelled.

Emmett never yelled he was always the clam one, always making everyone laugh. But he was really pissed.

"Now, I've only talked to Bella for a few minutes today, but she is so different, she's kind, caring and radiates love and wanting to be loved. I have a feeling she's very picky with her feelings though, she seems a little sad too, don't you think babe?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, she has great sadness, her mom just passed away, that's all I can say, the rest is for her to tell, when the time is right." Rosalie said.

"Well, I for one am going to make her feel better, I'm going to take her shopping this weekend and have a sleepover! So NO Lauren at the house this weekend, especially since mom and dad are away!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"I've never brought Lauren to the house, why would I start now?" I asked.

"Just setting ground rules before hand." Alice replied.

"Rosalie and Jasper, you should come too, give your parents a relaxing weekend together." Emmett boomed.

"Sounds good, I'll clear everything up with them in the morning." Rosalie said.

With that, we all said our goodbyes, I waited in my car, while they all kissed and loved on one another.

I couldn't stand it any longer and honked my horn. I got glares, but Emmett and Alice were soon in the car and we drove home in silence, for once!

We got home, I went straight to my room and changed and then popped open my laptop and remembered the screen name of the online journal and started reading it. The most horrible part of it was :

_**Today was a very stressful day!**_

_**First day of a new school, people I don't know wanting to be my friends.**_

_**R & J are great, they have introduced me to all their friends, they're all really close.**_

_**I envy that!**_

_**Today a girl tripped me in class, I had to go to the ER, it brought back a flood of**_

_**Memories, I no longer wanted.**_

_**I wanted to start over here!**_

_**The gash in my forehead was something new.**_

_**Never had a visible mark before.**_

_**Most were hidden by pants and long sleeve shirts.**_

_**Most of those were from physical abuse, suffered by HIM!**_

_**The emotional abuse was even worse and after seeing my mothers dead **_

_**body, I know that I will have that engrained in my mind forever.**_

_**The lifelessness, the blood, oh, there was so much blood.**_

_**I almost passed out, but I couldn't I had to stand up for my self this time, **_

_**If not, I would end up like my mother.**_

_**As much as I will miss her, I know she'll want me to live on, having a **_

_**chance of happy!**_

_**I will find my Happily Ever After!**_

_**I will find my Prince Charming!**_

_**Of course, he'll have to work to be my Prince Charming, **_

_**I will have to learn to let a man touch me, not like a man would want me, I'm damaged goods, raped by a sorry mother fucker, who killed my mom!**_

_**Someone's coming… I'll write more later…**_

I fell asleep dreaming of saving Bella from that horrible, horrible man…

The next day, all I could think about was what I'd read.

I was in complete shock as I read that.

I felt like I was intruding.

My heart ached for Bella, no wonder she was sad.

Did anyone know?

I was thinking about it while waiting for the others at lunch…

Soon Rosalie and Jasper appeared.

Rose was looking at me and found Bella in line, looking between both of us, she gave me a curios expression and I smiled.

"Excuse me, queen of the bitches will be here shortly." I got up and walked over towards the table I shared with her and her friends.

I watched as Bella sat in the seat I had just left and looked up to see her looking at me, I could see everything they were talking about and the sadness really stood out today.

I was torn away by Lauren.

"Eddy, can we go for a walk?" she tried to purr and sound seductive.

"Not today Lauren." I stated.

Everyone at the table looked up at me and gave me the death glare.

"What? Do you not love me anymore?" Lauren screamed.

I had enough.

"Lauren I've never told you that I love you! You say it all the time and I've never said it back, you're too busy stuck in your little fantasy world to notice!" I spat.

".OVER!!!!" I yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I ran to my car and got in, just driving. I wasn't upset over losing Lauren, I had no feelings for her, especially after what I read from Bella's page last night.

I wanted her!

I needed her!

I would give her space, to let her think I was 'getting over' Lauren.

Right then, my cell phone rang.

"Edward, come quick! Lauren is so fucked this time!" Alice screamed**_._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the confusion…**

**If you read Chapter 2, please go read it again, I didn't realize I'd screwed it up…**

**I do apologize…**

**I sometimes write these when I have a migraine as a way to release the pressure…**

**I also suffer from insomnia, so I usually write them at 2 and 3 in the morning…**

**Again, I do apologize!!!**

**I hope you'll reread Chapter 2 and I'll try to be more careful…**

**Thanks again for reading!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Realization**

**EPOV**

**I was driving, trying to think of ways to prove to Bella that I could be her 'Prince Charming.'**

**My phone rang.**

"**Edward, come quick, Lauren is so fucked this time!" Alice screamed and hung up.**

**I turned my car around and raced back to school.**

**I parked and ran until I found the commotion.**

**I saw Jasper picking someone up, it was Bella and she was all bloody.**

**I saw Lauren sitting there, laughing, she was all bloody as well, but it wasn't hers, you could tell.**

**I walked over to her and pulled her up, "What the fuck did you do?" I screamed at her.**

"**Edward, you came back!" she threw her arms around me.**

"**Get the fuck off me! I told you we were through. What the Fuck did you do to Bella?" I screamed at her.**

**At that time, I heard the ambulance coming and when I looked, Alice and all were gone, I ran to the front of the school, just in time to see them putting her in the ambulance.**

**I ran to my car, racing to the hospital.**

**APOV**

**We were walking out of lunch, when someone shoved Bella and she landed face first on the concrete.**

**It happened so fast, that I didn't even have time to help her.**

**She sat up and her face was covered in blood, then out of nowhere, a fist came into contact with her nose and she was bleeding even more. She tried to get up, but every time she did, someone would hit her again.**

**I finally got up and was being restrained by someone, I looked and it was Jessica and I saw Lauren pounding on Bella. She wasn't even fighting back. She had given up.**

**I found the strength to stomp on Jessica's foot, it was perfect, she was wearing sandals and I had on stilettos, so when my foot made contact with hers, she let out a piercing scream and let go of me, I ran to hit Lauren, but before I could, Rosalie had punched her. Emmett was on the phone and Jasper was picking her up and carrying her to the front of the school. Edward was just running up and started screaming at Lauren.**

**I didn't hear everything that was said, except that his concern for Bella was evident.**

**I saw him run off to the parking lot and I'm guessing to the hospital.**

**I called my dad, to let him know what had happened and he said that Emmett had already called and told him.**

**We all ran off to the parking lot and jumped into Emmett's Jeep and drove to the hospital.**

**EPOV**

**I was there, right after the ambulance and I saw my uncle rushing out the doors.**

'**Edward, where are the others?" my uncle asked.**

"**I'm not sure, I left and … how is she?" I started crying.**

**My uncle rubbed my shoulders and said he had to go, he was attending to Bella.**

**I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like ages, but it was only a few minutes, because the others came racing through the doors.**

"**Edward? How is she?" Alice asked.**

"**Not sure, Carlisle is attending to her right now. He'll let us know." I whispered.**

**I then started crying, I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling me up.**

**I looked and it was Jasper, he pulled me into a hug and I could see he'd been crying too, he hugged me and I said "This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have broken up with Lauren, this wouldn't have happened! She took revenge on Bella! Fuck!" I screamed.**

**All eyes looked at me and Alice shushed me.**

**I let go of Jasper and walked out, slumped against the outside of the building.**

**Emmett walked out then and sat with me.**

"**You like her don't you? I mean really like her?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah, I feel like I need to protect her and hold her, but I was the reason this happened, if I hadn't been so stupid or if I'd stayed at school, Bella would be fine now, not a bloody fucking mess!" I ran my fingers through my hair.**

"**Edward, it's not your fault that Lauren is a psycho bitch!" Emmett screamed at me.**

**Just then, Alice walked out, "We can see her now, but only one person at a time. Jasper is in there and then Rose is next, you want to go after her Edward?"**

**I shook my head no.**

"**I'll go after everyone else, just incase she's too tired, I'm not truly her 'friend', so you all should go first." I said.**

"**O.K., I'll go after Rose then." Alice walked inside.**

**I sat there and asked Emmett to give me sometime alone.**

**I kept thinking about her entry in her journal about being 'damaged goods', she wasn't damaged goods, she was perfect, it wasn't her fault some asshole beat and raped her.**

**I sat there for the next 30 minutes and cried, thinking of ways to show her I was her 'Prince Charming, her Happily Ever After!'**

"**Edward, you're up." I looked up to see Rose standing there.**

"**How is she?" I asked.**

"**She's in pain, but it's all on her face, it is pretty badly swollen, she'll be in here a couple of days and then she'll be able to come home." Rose said.**

**I got up and hugged Rose, we were never close, but I felt as strongly as she did to protect Bella, the only difference is she didn't know that I knew what had happened to Bella.**

"**Thanks Rose, I'll see you in a few." I said.**

"**Oh, I'll see you tomorrow, we've got to get home, our parents are on there way home, cutting there trip short, after hearing what happened to Bella." Rose started.**

**At that time, they all came walking out and hugged me, saying bye and Alice and Emmett said they'd see me at home.**

**I walked into the hospital and stood in front of her door for a second.**

**Carlisle walked up and asked if I o.k.**

"**Yeah, I just am working up the courage to go in, I really don't have any reason to be here, I'm not really her 'friend', the others are, but not me." I put my head down.**

"**Edward, you and Bella have at least one common interest. You've both lost your parents, well technically, she only lost her mother, but her father is never around, so, it's kind of the same." He patted my back and held open the door.**

**I smiled at him and walked in.**

**She was sleeping, so I pulled up a chair and held her hand.**

**I must have fallen asleep, because I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**I looked up, it was Carlisle.**

"**Here, sleep in this chair, it reclines and here's a blanket." he smiled.**

"**It's o.k. if I stay? I can miss school tomorrow too?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I think you 2 will be good for each other. She needs someone who understands at least one aspect of what she's been through Edward and I think that's you." Carlisle smiled and walked out.**

**I laid in the chair and turned on the T.V. it was only 7p.m.**

**A nurse walked in with a tray of food and a large cup of coffee, 'Dr. Cullen said you might be hungry and if you need anything else, to buzz us and we'll bring you whatever you need.' she then walked out.**

**I sat down and started eating.**

**My phone started ringing, I hurried and opened it, so it didn't wake Bella.**

"**Hello?" I asked quietly.**

"**Edward, how is she?" It was Alice.**

"**Everyone is here at Rose and Jaspers and her aunt and uncle are on their way to the hospital, they also have some clean clothes for you." Alice rambled.**

"**Carlisle said she'd be fine, but since we've both been through the loss of a parent, that I should be the one to be here and try and connect with her." I replied.**

**We talked for a few more minutes, I told them that Mr. & Mrs. Hale were here, we said our goodbyes and I got up to walk out.**

"**No Edward, please stay, Carlisle filled us in, we'll only be a few minutes, it's been a very long day and we are quite tired." Mr. Hale smiled.**

**They handed me my bag of clothes and there were pajama's in there.**

**I excused myself to change and gave them a few minutes with Bella.**

**I walked out and they were just leaving.**

"**Night Edward, give Bella our love if she wakes." Mrs. Hale said.**

**I smiled and nodded.**

**I went to the recliner an laid down, stretching out and falling fast asleep and it was only 9p.m.**

**A/N: **

**I hope you like this chapter…**

**I know it's kinda dark, but it gets better…**

**I promise!!!**

**Please review and I'll do a back flip!!! :0)**

**ENJOY!!!**

****I don't own anything… Stephanie owns all!!!****


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friends

EPOV

Bella was in the hospital for 2 days, only waking up a few times, smiling and drifting off again.

Carlisle had given her some strong meds to make sure she didn't wake long.

On the day she was to leave, they took the IV out around midnight, so around 5 am I heard talking.

"No, stop! Don't touch me! Phil! Stop!" Bella sat up, drenched in sweat.

I rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you O.K.?" I asked. She jumped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I replied.

"Um, no it's O.K. ~ How much did you hear?" she blushed and put her head down.

"Um, I heard you tell someone named Phil to stop, that's all." I said, dropping my head.

She sat up and looked at me.

"Have you been here this entire time? If so, why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Carlisle and your Aunt & Uncle thought it would be a good idea, since we've both lost a parent, well for me parents. They think it'll be good to bond with someone and to have someone to talk to about our feelings. I mean I talk to Alice and Emmett, but they don't truly know how it feels. They lost their Aunt & Uncle, but you know, totally different feelings." Sorry I was rambling, I said to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, how long has it been?" She looked up at me with such concern for me, even though she was the one clearly in pain.

"Oh, it's been close to 2 years, but the pain is still fresh." I sighed.

"How did it happen? If you don't mine me asking." Bella gave a slight smile.

"They were killed by a drunk driver, on their anniversary of all things." A tear fell down my face.

She leaned forward and wiped it away. Smiling and then blushing.

"How did your mom pass? If it's not to fresh." I gave her a slight smile as well.

"Oh!" she took a staggered breath and then slowly let it out. "My step dad, he murdered her!" she was saying and tears started falling.

I reached up to embrace her and she flinched away. S'Sorry, reflex" she stated.

"No problem." I held her hand instead. Tracing circles on her hand. She gave me a smile and patted the bed next to her. "Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrow and she smiled and blushed "yes, I'm sure, come on up and we can talk. I think I can trust you." She smiled at me and I actually saw a gleam of hope in her eyes.

I climbed up there with her and stretched out my long legs. She put her head on my chest and sighed.

"So, you dumped Lauren, huh?" Bella asked,

"Yeah, I don't know why I was with her, there was no physical attraction to her, I think it was because of 'other' things she did to me." I blushed an looked away.

"Oh." I heard her whisper.

"Sorry, TMI." I said.

"No, you don't have to apologize, you're a guy and have needs and she satisfied your needs, right?" She asked.

"Well, I thought she did at first, but we never connected. She likes rap music and her friends as you know are total bitches, my family hates her and vice -versa, well Carlisle and Esme never met her, because she wasn't important enough to me to bring her home. She hates my music and movies and she hates the fact that I can get lost in a book for hours." I smiled at Bella.

"Wow, she was your total opposite!" Bella smiled.

"Yeah, she was, she was only with me because of my status in school, my wallet and di--" "Um, sorry, I started to say what Emmett had said." Bella blushed and giggled.

"I like your giggle." I smiled at her.

She blushed and rested her head on my chest. We sat there for about 10 minutes, before she started talking.

"Can I trust you with something? You won't judge me or tell anyone? Well Rose and Jazz already know, but that's it, no one else can know, not yet." She was looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, you can trust me 100%, I won't tell a soul." I whispered.

"Well, as you know my step dad murdered my mom, but the days, weeks, years leading up to that were the worst. When my mom started dating Phil, he was very nice and sweet, he'd take us places and buy us things, He fixed up my mom's house and bought us both new cars, he was great.

Then, he moved in with us.

WOW! Talk about a 360... He wasn't there a week before he punched my mother in the face.

It was because she wore lipstick to work. She was a teacher of kindergarteners for crying out loud.

She had to tell everyone that she was getting stuff out of the attic and something fell and hit her in the face.

It got worse after that, he'd tell her what she could and couldn't wear and then he started on me about a year later,, right after my mom married him! I still can't believe she married him. She use to tell me that he would stop, if she did things right, I knew he wouldn't, then when he started on me, I knew it would never stop until someone died. I tried to tell my dad, but he brushed it off, telling me that it was o.k. for me to have some discipline in my life, because my mom let me 'run wild'. Charlie called and talked to Phil about what I said and Phil told him all these lies, that I'd been sleeping around and had bad grades, etc… so that summer when I got home, to Phoenix I had it in for me. There were 3 weeks until school started and that's when Phil raped me for the first time. I, I didn't know what had happened. When school started, I called Rosalie on her cell and told her what had happened, she was furious, she couldn't believe that my dad didn't believe me. She said she had to tell Jasper, because he'd be able to read her mood, especially with them being twins and all, so I told her it was o.k. she told me to call her when ever I could, but for me, the times were to far and few. I could only call her from the pay phones at school, because if he saw that I'd been calling anyone on our phone bill, I probably would have ended up dead.

So the raping and abuse went on for 6 more months, before the fateful day.

I was so far beyond pain, physically and emotionally, that when I saw her lying there, it didn't hit me right away. I still haven't grieved properly, I know. I haven't really broke down and cried, it just seems too surreal, like he is going to reappear any day now.

I know he's not, but like I said, it hasn't hit me yet.

And then all this stuff this week with Lauren, I just shut down and let her beat me down, but I know she won't be a problem any longer, my aunt and uncle are going to press charges against her, especially since she's 18 and I'm still 17, she is an adult. I hope that doesn't upset you, but that bitch is going down!" Bella finally stopped and caught her breath.

"Bella, I hope Lauren gets all she deserves and more, she is an evil, evil bitch. Anyone who could hurt someone as sweet and innocent as you deserves what they get." I smiled.

She looked into my eyes and I hope she could see them, burning desire all for her.

She put her head back on my chest and I was running my fingers through her hair, she sighed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

The flood gates opened up.

"I have never had any man touch me before, _him and it wasn't what I wanted. So, you're the first man to ever touch me, and it feels really nice, gentle. Thank you for listening and not judging me. I really do appreciate it." Belled smiled at me and I wiped her tears away,_

"_Bella, I would do anything for you. I feel protective of you. I want you to feel safe and comfortable with me. I'm here for you, whenever you need me, I promise." And then I kissed the top of her head and felt her shiver._

"_Are you cold Bella?" I asked concerned._

"_No, it just sent chills down my spine, but in a good way, I swear." She said quickly._

_I smiled at her and pulled the covers up over both of us and hummed a song to her until she feel asleep._

_About 20 minutes later, Carlisle came in and smiled at the 2 of us._

"_Did you guys get a chance to talk?" Carlisle whispered._

"_Yeah, she told me everything and I think were going to be great friends, maybe more when she's ready. I would love to be more with her Carlisle. I feel so protective of her and I feel this great connection with her, but I'm going to let her lead, she's been through so much, that I don't want to push her into anything." I sighed._

"_That is very commendable Edward and I think you'll be greatly rewarded for being so patient. She is special and so are you, you 2 will make a great team and a beautiful couple, when the time comes." Carlisle smiled._

_He checked he vitals and said she'd be good to go home tomorrow morning._

_He called her aunt and uncle and told them I would bring her home tomorrow, since I'm already here and asked if it'd be o.k. if I stayed the weekend to get her caught up on all her homework, since we were in all but one class together. They agreed straight away._

_He also informed them that Bella had talked to me and she had told me everything and how I was being a great comfort to Bella. They understood and had no problems with me sleeping in her room, as long as Bella was o.k. with it and the door stayed open, Carlisle chuckled when they'd said that little detail and he understood, because the same rules applied when their children spent time at his house._

_He then left us alone and I finally drifted off to sleep._

_The next morning I woke up to see Bella sitting in the chair, staring at me._

_I looked around the room and the had come and taken all the IV's out and she's showered and dressed._

_How did I sleep through all of that, I didn't know._

"_About time sleepy head." she smiled._

_I stretched and smiled at her "Good Morning Beautiful." _

_Bella blushed._

"_Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready, we can go to Starbucks and get breakfast, if you'd like." I smiled._

"_That would be great, I'm craving some good coffee and food." she smiled._

_I went into the bathroom and changed and brushed my teeth, ran my fingers through my mop and put on some deodorant._

"_Told you, fast!" I smiled at Bella._

_We walked out of the hospital and as were about to walk through the doors, she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine. A surge of electricity went through my body. And I had a big goofy grin on my face._

_This was going to be a great week, month, year, I could feel it._

_A/N:_

_So, what do you think???_

_Please review!!!_

_I'll make cookies!!!_

_**Stephanie is owner of all things Twilight, I'm just borrowing!!!"**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Closer

BPOV

We arrived home and my aunt and uncle greeted us at the door.

They let us know that Jasper and Rosalie would be bringing all our homework with them this afternoon and Emmett and Alice would be bringing my clothes and they'd be staying the weekend as well.

My aunt and uncle were going to take a long deserved vacation, they hadn't been a way alone in almost 10 years, but know all would be fine and they'd see us next Saturday night.

They hugged and kissed me goodbye and gave Edward a hug and he promised to take care of me this weekend. They told us were the money was for any goods we needed and Jasper had the emergency credit card, incase we wanted to go to the movies or something.

"Well, we've got 4 hours before everyone comes and the circus starts, what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"We could go for a swim or watch movies or both…" I suggested.

"Let's swim first and then watch movies." Edward smiled.

"I'll go change and then we can go ." I stated.

"Um, yeah and what about me?" Edward smiled.

"Oh, shit, sorry.. I'll grab a suit from Jasper's room, follow me." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

I found a sexy black pair of swim trunks for him and told him to change in Jasper's bathroom and where the towels were, I ran into my room and found my black 2 piece, hoping he wouldn't be freaked out by my scars or the fading bruise on my ribs and back. I'd told him everything and was trying not to be self conscious around him and this would be a good start.

I grabbed a towel from my bathroom, threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and ran down stairs, I saw him threw the glass wall, he was already in the pool, looking like a Greek God. I watched him swim and saw his muscles flex every time he swam, my heart started to beat faster. I got up the nerve to make it out to the pool, dropped my towel and walked into the pool.

"Hey you!" he smiled as I swam towards him.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"I didn't even get to admire you in your suit, you snuck up on me." he smiled a goofy crooked smile and my breath caught.

"Sorry, I'll show you when we get out, o.k.?" I smiled at him.

"O.K., I can live with that." he smiled again.

We swam and played around for about an hour and then he mentioned he was getting hungry.

"O.K., lets go get cleaned up and I'll make lunch." I smiled.

"Sounds good, but first, you said you'd model for me. Remember?" he smiled that crooked smile again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I smiled and blushed.

We got out of the pool and he handed me a towel, we dried off, when he was finished, he turned his attention to me, "well?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

I dropped my towel and he stiffened and hissed,

"What? What's the matter Edward?" I stammered and looked around nervously.

He walked slowly towards me and lifted his hand cautiously, placed it on my side and said "Did he do this to you too?" with anger towards him in his words.

I shook my head yes and a tear rolled down, he gently wiped it away and pulled me into a hug, soon followed by another hiss, he turned me around and looked at the scar that ran from my shoulder to my hip.

"What? How did he?" he couldn't finish the words.

I took a deep breath and started, as he touched it lightly.

"It was after I got back from my last summer I was allowed to visit Charlie, my dad. I had told him what Phil was doing to me and mom and even showed him some of the small bruises and scars I had, he told me he'd take it up with Phil, I begged him to drop it and forget it, but he didn't listen. That night, he called Phil and asked what was going on with me, Phil told him I was a slut and had been sneaking out of the house and sleeping with a few people and that I was out getting drunk and doing drugs. I begged my dad to give me a drug test right then and there, but he told me to quit lying, if I hated Phil so much, to just stay out of his way, I'd be out of there in a couple of years. So, when I got home from Forks, Phil called my dad the following day and told him I'd snuck out and got into a fight, because I was so drunk and told Charlie it was better if I didn't come to Forks anymore, my dad fucking agreed, I couldn't believe it, shortly after that, that's when Charlie went to work with the U.S. Marshall's, anyway, back to my scar, when I got home that weekend, of course Phil had been drinking and my mom was beaten a lying in the kitchen, crying, Phil walked up to the shower, where I was and I was trying to rape me, he was drunk, lost his footing and fell in the shower. I laughed and called him a loser, as I was stepping over him, he smashed his beer bottle against the tub, pulled my foot, I fell on the floor and he proceeded to drag the broken bottle from my shoulder to my hip.

I screamed bloody murder, it hurt so bad.

He actually had to take me to the ER, well, he dropped me off, he was too drunk to go inside.

I was to tell them I fell into a glass door. I told the doctors and they kind of looked at me strange, but I wouldn't budge, so they could do nothing about it. They kept me overnight, I think it was the best nights sleep I'd ever had, I didn't have to worry about be raped or touched while I slept. It was the best, until the night you stayed with me, I felt totally safe." I smiled and blushed.

He smiled and said thank you.

"Well, let's go get changed, so we can eat." I grabbed my towel and headed inside,

He stopped me and said "Does it still hurt, the scar?" he was looking at my back, he touched over it again lightly and then without warning, he leaned down and kissed the top of my shoulder where the scar started, I jumped. "S-Sorry" he said and looked devastated.

"No, it's nothing bad. No one has ever touched it before, except for the doctors, Rose and Jasper just gasped, as did my aunt and uncle." I smiled and turned to face him.

His hand was still on my shoulder, he rubbed his hand down my arm and smiled.

I smiled and turned and walked upstairs.

I ran into the bathroom, took a quick hot shower, cried, thinking no one would ever want me, especially Edward, he was just taking pity on me. I put on a pair of blue capri sweats and a white camisole, blow dried my hair and walked downstairs.

He was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"I'm going to make lunch, back in a few." I smiled and he just stared while I walked by.

I looked threw the pantry to see what there was. I settled on vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

I finished and called him to the kitchen, we sat at the island, in silence and ate, finally he spoke "sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to offend you when I kissed your scar." he frowned.

"No problem, really, it just shocked me, that's all." I smiled and put my hand over his, "it-it." I trailed off.

He looked at me curiously and then asked what move I wanted to watch, I asked if we could watch Romeo and Juliet and to my surprise, he didn't flinch, instead, he said it was secretly one of his favorite movies, but if I told anyone, I would get tickle torture and he'd deny it, and then threw me that dazzling crooked smile.

We finished lunch and as I was getting ready to clear the table, he stopped me and told me I'd cooked, he'd clean and to go get the movie ready.

I walked into the living room and put the DVD in and waited for him.

He brought out a plate of cookies and a huge glass of milk, "Do you mind sharing?" he asked with his smile.

I shook my head no and he patted the seat beside him.

He dunked a cookie and fed it to me and then I did the same to him.

We giggle and fed each other cookies and drank the milk together.

Then we settled down and finished the movie.

When it was over, we decided on Indian Jones, he motioned for me to get more comfy and so I laid between his legs, put my head on his chest and he covered me the blanket, he was running his fingers through my hair and I must have drifted asleep, as did he.

We were awoke by a gasp and a growl.

"What the HELL are you doing Edward?" Jasper growled and pulled me off of him.

"Jasper? What the hell???" I questioned.

"He had his hands on you Bells." Jasper yelled.

"Oh my goodness Jazz, we fell asleep watching T.V., nothing else." I got up and ran to my room, crying the entire way.

There was a knock at my door, I told who ever it was to go away.

"Bella, I'm not going away until we talk sweetie." It was Rosalie.

"Rose, come in." I said.

"What were you and Edward doing Bella? You know Jazz is way overprotective of you, especially with everything you've went through." Rose sighed.

"Rose, I told Edward everything. He knows everything and he's even seen my scar and bruises." I smiled.

"WHAT? HOW DID HE SEE THEM! DID HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!!!" Rose was turning purple, I think.

"Rose, no, it was nothing like that, we went swimming today and of course he's see them, I don't want to hide, I want to get it out, I want to be normal, I don't want people protecting me all the time, I don't want him to have that control anymore. Edward is a perfect gentleman, really and your parents said he could stay the entire weekend and stay in the room with me, if I want, as long as the doors stay open, of course, but he doesn't want me like that, who would after what happened. Any way, I'm grateful Jasper wants to protect me, but he doesn't need to, from Edward, especially." I smiled.

"You like him don't you?" Rose smirked.

"Like who?" A little pixie voice came from behind, I jumped.

"No one" I blushed.

Alice closed the door and smiled. "You like Edward, huh?" He likes you too.

I calmed Jasper down, so he doesn't kill him.

I rolled my eyes and headed down stairs.

"Jasper, can I talk to you, please." I asked and walked into the kitchen.

"Look, Edward was just being a friend, we watched a movie and fell asleep, nothing else. I swear." I grabbed Jasper hand and squeezed it.

"I believe you, I just feel overprotective of you, because of everything that's happened." He said.

"Jasper, Edward knows everything. We started talking about our parents passing and everything else and I just let it come out and he also saw my bruises and scars when we went swimming this afternoon." I smiled.

Jasper's face was red.

"Bella, why? What were you thinking?" Jasper spat at me.

"Jasper I am not a child and I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I need to learn to stand up for myself, it's the only way I can get past this nightmare." I hissed.

"Bells, I don't want to fight with you, I love you, you're like a little sister, I just want you to be safe, I feel guilty I wasn't there to protect you from everything." Jasper frowned.

I hugged him and told him it wasn't his fault and I don't want him to mess up his friendship with Edward because of me either, I know they were both on the baseball team together and were really close, I'd feel horrible if I caused a rift.

He hugged me back and said "If he means that much, I'll let it go, but I swear he better not hurt you Bells, or else." he smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine, we're just friends, he wouldn't want damaged goods, Jazz." I smiled weakly.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly, there is nothing wrong with you, you're beautiful, smart, funny and you sure as hell know how to cook, any man would be crazy not to want you." Jasper smiled.

He pulled me out to the living room were Rosalie was talking with the others.

"What are we doing tonight, it has to involve food, because I'm starving!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed.

"Let's go change, we can go to Port Angeles for dinner and movie." Alice chimed in.

Everyone agreed and upstairs we all went.

Alice changed into a black skirt with black leggings, a pink v-neck sweater and black flats.

Rosalie changed into a pair of red leather pants, black heels and a daring black halter top, that barely covered anything.

I changed into a pair of low rise jeans, a sapphire blue v-neck sweater and blue flats.

The guys all had jeans on and Jasper had a grey sweater with a white shirt underneath, Emmett had on a black sweater and Edward had on a blue button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows and grabbed his leather jacket.

They all smiled when we came downstairs. Emmett's mouth dropped open and I could see drool pooling in the corners of his mouth, I giggled and everyone looked at me, I just blushed and looked at the floor.

We all piled into Emmett's Jeep, I ended up sitting on Edwards lap, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I was blushing a lot.

We went to dinner at a little diner and then we went to see The Proposal, we all laughed so hard, when they showed Ryan Reynolds almost naked. All of us girls sighed really loud. Edward leaned down and asked if I though he (Ryan) was hot, I said duh! He stuck out his lip and pouted.

I reached over and grabbed his had and squeezed it, he held on to it for the rest of the movie and all the way home.

We had a great weekend, we finished all our homework, we swam, although I wore a t-shirt and a 1 piece swimsuit, because Emmett and Alice didn't know and hadn't seen them yet.

Monday came and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I walked into school and Edward found me immediately, he stayed by my side all day, except for the one class we didn't have together, but no one bother me. I got all kinds of looks and stares and I know people were whispering about me, but I ignored them.

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly.

EPOV

These last 2 months have been great, Bella has really come out of her shell, I spent almost every weekend over there and her nightmares were less and less, Rosalie and Jasper told me they were almost gone through out the week as well. She had more confidence and self worth, she smiled and it really reached her eyes and her brown eyes sparkled now, as well.

Baseball season was starting, which meant the Spring Dance and I was planning on asking Bella this weekend.

"Bella, would you like to stay after and watch practice, then we can go get ice cream afterwards." I asked during Science.

"Sure, that sounds great, I'll text Rose and let her know, so her and Emmett don't wait for me." I smiled at her.

She pulled out her phone and text her under the desk, so she didn't get busted. She text back with a smiley face and said (go 4 it!).

Bella smiled and I gave her a questioning look.

We walked to P.E. and Bella told me everything was a go for this afternoon, I smiled and went to the boys locker room. Bella went to the girls.

Bella came out a few minutes later.

"Bella, want to be on my team today?" I asked her.

"What are we playing?" Bella asked.

"Today is basketball. It'll be Alice, you and me, we're playing against Mike, Jessica and Tyler." I responded.

Bella gave me a weak smile and walked over to the court, where we would be playing.

She seemed very nervous.

BPOV

I went to the girls locker room to change.

"What's up Alice?" I asked. "Your cousin is so damn sweet. He just asked me to the Spring Dance! We've got to go shopping, all the dresses will be gone, if we wait too long!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'll go with you this weekend and help you pick one out." I said.

"What? You've got to get one too." Alice gasped.

"No, I'm not going.' I replied.

"What? What do you mean you're not going!" Alice was furious.

"No one has asked me Alice and I really don't like dances anyway." I replied.

"But we're all going, you and Edward need to go together, I'll tell him." she started to walk towards her cousin.

"No Alice! If he wanted to ask me, he would have asked me." I sighed.

"Bella, you like my cousin, right?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah, he's almost my best friend." I smiled.

"No, I mean you _like _my cousin, don't you." Alice smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"No and he doesn't like me either in that way, we're just friends." I sighed and walked away.

Edward would never like me like that, I'd told him everything and now he wanted nothing from me in that way.

He was my Prince Charming, I just couldn't tell him.

Edward waited for me after P.E., so I could walk with him to practice.

We walked to the field and it was actually sunny, so I took off my hoodie and then I remembered I had only a tank on, I quickly put it back on, hoping no one had seen my scar.

Edward looked at me questionably and I sighed, he understood, he took off his button down shirt and told me I could wear it, it'd be cooler than the hoodie. I smiled and blushed, thanked him and he made sure no one was around to see the scar while I traded shirts.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and jogged off to practice.

About 10 minutes later, Jasper and Edward came out on the field, waved at me and started practice.

Jasper was a senior, so he was captain and Edward was co-captain.

I pulled out my laptop and pulled up my journal page and started to write:

_**It has been a crazy couple of months.**_

_**I've made really good friends and feel at home here.**_

_**I have one friend that I wish was more, he's fantastic.**_

_**Like I wrote in an earlier entry, I want my Prince Charming, well, I think I've found him, the**_

_**problem is he doesn't know it. We're just good friends, I know he doesn't want the damaged package, that is me…**_

_**He is so incredibly sweet and considerate.**_

_**I think he still misses his stupid bitchy ex sometimes, even though she tried to kill me, I see him staring off into space and I think he's thinking of her…**_

_**R & J have been great and with all this support, my nightmares have mostly stopped. Only if I've had a very bad day, so they come.**_

_**My new friend A thinks he likes me, I told her she was crazy. She's pretty pissed at him, because he didn't ask me to this stupid dance. I told her I didn't want to go anyway, even though deep down, I would love to be wrapped in his arms. It's been a couple of weeks, since we've had a reason to touch and it drives me nuts. His arms feel like home and safety. And oh, his smell…**_

_**I have his shirt on right now and it's amazing, I think I'll forget to give it back to him, I want to sleep in it tonight, I'll feel much safer.**_

_**Oh shit, he's jogging this way, I'll write more later….**_

"Bells, whatcha doing?" Edward came and asked.

"Oh, just researching stuff for class." I smiled.

"I'll be out in about 10 minutes, you'll be o.k.?" Edward asked.

I shook my head yes and put my laptop up.

I walked down to the field and waited for him, I had my iPod in waited.

All of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground and I panicked and started kicking and screaming.

"Whoa, it's o.k." Jasper was smiling.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you." Japer apologized.

I sank to the ground and was crying, Jasper was trying to soothe me, I just shrugged him away.

Edward ran up to me and asked what happened, I was crying to hard to say anything. Jasper filled him in on what happened, Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I don't feel like ice cream Edward, I just want to go home, id that o.k.?" I sobbed.

"Yes, anything for you Bella." He whispered and stroked my hair.

He led me to the car and I must have fallen asleep, he brought me in and carried me upstairs.

"What happened to her?" Rose snapped at Edward.

"Whoa! I didn't do it." Edward threw up his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going home to change and shower, tell her I'll be back later" Edward said to Rose.

I slept for a few hours, when I awoke, it was pitch black in my room.

I switched on the light next to my bed and realized someone had drawn my curtains, I looked at my clock and it read 8:30. My stomach instantly growled.

I walked downstairs and everyone one was watching T.V., Rose, Jasper and my aunt and uncle.

Jasper wouldn't look at me.

Rose followed me into the kitchen. "You O.K. sweets?"

"Yeah, just hungry and confused." I sighed.

"Confused? About what." Rose asked, deeply concerned.

"Well, I though Edward would be here when I woke up. That's all" I started crying.

"Shhh, it'll be fine, really. He's called here and asked how you were, every 30 minutes. He didn't want to disturb you while you slept." Rose replied.

She guided me to the chair and I sat down, she made me some hot tea and then reheated dinner for me.

I drank my tea and ate my dinner, telling her I was fine, I just needed to lye down some more.

I went to my dresser and grabbed my cell phone, there were several missed messages from Edward, he must of tried to call me, before the house each time.

I picked up the phone and called him back, nervous as hell.

"Hello?" he answered impatiently.

"Hey Edward. I see you called." I smiled.

"Bella! Oh my are you o.k.?" He screamed.

I giggled.

"Yeah, I was kinda hurt when you weren't here, when I woke up." I said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Really, I just thought that you'd sleep through the night. Are you o.k.? Do you need me now?" He sounded stressed.

"Well, it would be nice, but it's late and we've got school tomorrow, I don't want to bother you." I sighed.

"Are you sure? I can come, It's not a problem." Edward said.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going back to sleep now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow in school?" I asked.

"Of course. Can I pick you up tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled.

"Night then, see you in the morning." Edward said.

"Night" and then the line was dead.

I picked up my laptop and went to my journal site.

_**Today was a long day.**_

_**After my first entry, I went to wait for my cousin and friend, my cousin came up behind**_

_**me and swung me around, it scared the shit out of me, I dropped in the middle of**_

_**the field and had a nervous breakdown my Prince Charming was there in a matter of minutes.**_

_**He soothed me and carried me to his car and them carried me upstairs to my room.**_

_**He call several times to check on me and then I just got off the phone with him, I called**_

_**him back to let him know I was o.k.**_

_**He offered to come over and be with me, but I said it was too late, he doesn't **_

_**Want to hear me cry all night long, like I know I will be, for several reasons.**_

_**I'm tired, I'll write more later.**_

I fell asleep shortly after posting my journal.

I had another nightmare.

I was screaming and screaming and I couldn't stop, no one was there to help me.

I finally sat up in my bed, tears falling down my face, Rose ran in and looked frazzled.

"Bells, are you o.k.?" she asked.

I shook my head no, I wasn't.

I drew my knees up to my chest and was crying, I was rocking myself back and forth, too frazzled to sleep, I got up, pushed passed Rosalie, told her she could go back to sleep.

I went to the kitchen and made some hot tea and sat on the couch and watched T.V., I had the volume so low, you couldn't hear it though.

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke up, I was in my bed again.

I jumped up and looked at the clock, it was 7:00a.m., Edward would be here in a few minutes, but I felt like shit, my body hurt from crying and shaking all night.

I heard voices down stairs and then my aunt was at my door.

"Bella dear, I called school and told them you wouldn't be in today, Rosalie will bring your work home today, do you need anything else? I have a meeting for a restoration and your uncle will be in closed meetings all day, neither of us reachable." My aunt explained.

"It would be nice to have someone with me today, I just feel really scared." I picked at the hem of my jacket.

Just then, I heard Edward, he was running up the stairs and looked panicked.

"Bella, are you all right? Rosalie just told me what had happened. I knew I should have come over last night." Edward looked pained.

'Edward, would you like to stay with Bella today? I don't want to leave her alone and I've got pressing meetings as does her uncle. I can call Carlisle and ask him, if you're interested." My aunt sighed.

"Yes, that would be fine." Edward said in a broken and shaky breath.

Edward sat on the bed across form me and just stared, for what seemed like hours.

My aunt came in and said everything was fine, Carlisle approved and Rosalie would bring his work home as well.

Everyone left and Edward was still staring at me.

'Edward? Did you lose something?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." He responded.

"Well, what is it? Can I help you find it? I really need to keep my mind busy." I stated.

He slid closer to me and took my hand and stared deeper into my eyes.

"My heart, I lost my heart and you've got it." He smiled.

He crushed his lips to mine and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I blushed.

"Bella, I like you a lot and I know you're probable not ready for a relationship with everything you've been through, but I want you to know I will wait until you are ready, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to be here for you always." Edward exclaimed.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes? What Bella?" Edward looked puzzled.

"Yes, I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend. If you're willing to take someone damaged and broken and you're willing to put up with my freak outs, then yes I want to be with you." I smiled.

"Bella! You've just made me the happiest guy in the world." Edward smiled.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Can you just lay here and hold me please, I'm still so tired, last nights nightmare was the worst yet." I cringed when I thought of it.

"It's O.k. love, I'm here." Edward kissed my head and I was out.

A/N: I know, a really long chapter, I just couldn't end it… Hope you enjoy it…

Review please….

**I own nothing!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

True Happiness?

EPOV

It has been a hell of a school year.

Bella and I are still dating and going strong, she is getting better with her nightmares, she still has them, but they are only like once a month, maybe and it's usually if she's really stressed or sleepy.

Bella has brought out feelings I didn't even know were possible, I was there for her when she needed me and never pressured her into anything.

It is almost summer now and her aunt and uncle were going to Spain for the summer with my aunt and uncle, it would just be us kids. They knew they could trust us, we wouldn't do anything stupid.

It was a late Friday night, we'd went on a date by ourselves and had a blast, we went to dinner and a movie and then ice cream, that's when the problems started.

We walked into the ice cream shop and when we did, Lauren was there. We pretty much avoided her at school, as she was as dumb as a box of rocks, so she wasn't in any of our AP classes.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, a nasty brown mouse!" Lauren spat.

"Shut the hell up Lauren!" I yelled back.

"Edward, lets just leave. please." Bella whispered.

Lauren grabbed Bella's shirt and it ripped, revealing the scar on her shoulder.

Lauren laughed and said " I told you she was a damaged piece of shit, girls."

Bella ran out of the store before I could react and I heard a car squeal, my heart sank and I ran outside, Bella was laying on the ground.

I was yelling at someone to call 911 and I knew I couldn't pick her up, so I just stroked her hair.

Lauren and her bitched came outside and were laughing.

I ran up and pinned her against the wall. "Just wait until Rosalie hears what you did to Bella, she is going to beat your ass!" I spat.

I pulled out my cell and ran back over to Bella.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Rose, it's Bella, she's been hit by a car, I'll explain more later, just meet up at the hospital." I was crying.

Finally the ambulance arrived and I rode with Bella to the hospital, once inside I had to wait in the waiting area, because I wasn't family. Rosalie was the first to get to go back, since she was 18, she was in charge of Bella when her aunt and uncle were away.

We sat there for what must have been hour, and finally Rose came out and said the doctor would be out in a minute.

Soon after, the doctor arrived. "We took x-rays to make sure there was no internal injuries and she's fine, a slight concussion and severe sleep deprivation, we'll give her something for that. How did she get all those scars and bruises?" he inquired.

"She was abused by her step dad, he killed her mother as well, he's in jail and she moved here with us, I'm her cousin. That's why she's sleep deprived, sometimes she has horrible nightmares." Rosalie sighed and hung her head.

"Has she seen anyone?" The Dr. inquired.

"No, she refuses, she talks about it to our family and it's helped a great deal and her best friend, Dr. Cullen's nephew Edward has been there for her, they bonded a few weeks ago and she's made a great deal of improvement since then." Rosalie smiled.

"O.K., If Dr. Cullen knows, then I'm sure everything is under control." the Dr. smiled.

"She'll be out for a few hours, I'll check her vitals when she wakes up and if they're all good, I'll let her go home. Her friends can come in, but keep it down or you'll have to leave. O.K.? It's against rules to have you all in here, but considering what happened, she needs her friends." the Dr. smiled.

Rosalie thanked him and he walked out and summoned us in.

"She's going to be fine, she's just sleep deprived and she bumped her head, but nothing internal." Rose smiled at Jasper and I.

"I'm going to murder Lauren Mallory!" Jasper frowned.

"NO, I'm going to take care of her, just leave it to me." I said.

"Lauren isn't worth our time, Edward. It's not worth going to jail for." Rosalie frowned.

"No, I'm going to give it back to her 10x's worse and she'll think it's great! And then she'll fall. No one will want to be her friend when I'm done. Can you watch after Bella? I'll come by the house tomorrow, let her know I'm getting revenge for her." Edward smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Be careful." Rosalie shouted after me. I turned and flashed her a smile.

I arrived at my house, showered and got ready for school.

I called Alice and Emmett into my room and told them what had happened. Emmett was growling and Alice was screaming she was going to kill Lauren. I filled them in on my plan and they loved it!

We arrived at school at the same time as Lauren, I got out and walked across the lot to her car, she was applying her lipstick, I knocked on her window and smiled. Emmett and Alice we across the lot trying to look pissed off at me. I smiled at them and turned the charm on Lauren.

I opened her door and pulled her out by her hand "Lauren, I'm sorry I broke up with you, I want you back if you'll have me (I wanted to throw up) I don't know what I thought I saw in Bella, she is a mouse and not for me, we belong together." I was pouring it on really thick and she was buying it.

"Oh, Eddie, I'm so glad that you understand. I mean she has the hideous scar and that plain brown hair and the way she dre…" I had to stop her; I leaned down and kissed her, (no tongue) gently and asked her to stop, I wanted everything to be about us.

She beamed as she grabbed my arm and lead me around and paraded me off. "Lauren, we need to talk though. I want you to promise me that you will not mess with Bella, O.K.? I'm with you and you and your friends need to leave her alone. Rose is pissed and she wants to kill you, I told her I would talk to you and as long as none of your friends touch her, you're safe, the moment you cross that line, Rose is going to kill you, trust me, she will be looking for anything, anything at all, no matter which friend does it, you will pay for it!" I looked at her sternly.

"Anything for you Eddie." Lauren smiled, I cringed and flashed a fake smile.

I saw Alice on my way to math and she asked how it was going, I told her that she was eating out of my hand, and everything was under control. All of a sudden, my phone rang, I ducked into a side hallway, it was Rose "Edward, Bella is awake and wants to talk to you." I heard the phone being passed and a sigh.

"Edward, Rose told me what you are planning on doing, it's not worth it." Bella was frowning.

"Listen Bells, I would do anything for you and I'm getting revenge right now, it's working like a charm, I'll come by and see you tonight. O.K.? Take car of yourself." I snapped the phone shut and took a deep breath, I had to take hold of myself, so I didn't cry, Bella was worried about me. That made me smile.

The rest of the day flew by and I walked Lauren to her car, I gave her a small kiss and told her I had a ton of work to make up, but I'd call her later. She pouted and said O.K.

I walked to my car and knew I had to wash myself as soon as I got home.

I went home, finished my homework and then jumped on my computer, going straight to Bella's journal.

I read the last 2 entries and my heart swelled with pride, she really liked me and I was her Prince Charming.

I was more than happy.

Lauren was going to pay…

BPOV

I can't believe Edward was sacrificing himself for me.

I was falling for him quickly.

I needed to talk to Alice and Emmett, they were now in the need to know category.

"Rosalie, call Emmett and Alice and ask then to meet us at the house, I need to talk to them." I smiled.

"Bells, you've been through so much, do you really want to do this now?" Jasper sighed.

"Yes, I need to. They need to know, they are trustworthy and they are a big part of your lives and Edwards and they're becoming a part of mine as well, so I need to tell them." I stressed.

"O.K., we'll give them a call, while you get dressed." Rosalie called.

We finally managed to get home and I went upstairs to shower. I took a long hot shower, letting my muscles relax, I really needed a massage, but I don't think I'll be seeing Edward tonight. That thought made me frown.

I got out of the shower, put on my jammies and brushed my hair, I then went down to see that Emmett and Rosalie were setting pizza on the coffee table.

"O.K., everyone start eating and I've got something to tell Alice and Emmett." I gave a nervous smile.

"O.K., you both know my mom died, but not how. My mom dated Phil for a while and he was really sweet and kind, but once he moved in, things changed, he tried to be really strict with me and him and my mom would argue about it. He in return would slap my mom around, nothing to serious and she would ask me to behave, so Phil didn't lose his temper. Now mind you, I never went to parties or had a boyfriend or anything, the craziest thing I did was go to the movies or shopping. So I wasn't a trouble maker, by all means. I went to school, never skipped, had the highest GPA in my class, I was the 'perfect' teenager.

Then, my mom and Phil got married. Everything changed.

My mom wore lipstick one day to work, because she was going to be in meetings all day and mind you she was a kindergarten teacher, so it was parent/teacher conferences, nothing major, well when she came home and saw that she had on lipstick, he beat her, for the first time, I mean really beat her. I locked myself in my room and cried for my mom. Soon, beating my mom wasn't enough. If I didn't have dinner ready on time, I'd get beat, if I didn't clean the house his way, I got beat, if I didn't get his beer to him with in 2 seconds of him asking, he'd brake the empty one and jab me with it, (I showed them some scars on my upper thighs and arms). Then, because he beat my mom on such a regular basis, she could no longer perform sexually for him, so his attention turned to me on that front as well, it continued for the next 6 months.

The worst night was after returning to Phoenix from Forks, Phil and Charlie talked and discussed about what a problem child I was, going out drinking, having sex with random guys, drugs, it was horrible. He told Charlie I shouldn't visit anymore and Charlie agreed.

That night, Phil had beaten my mother, horribly and she was crying in the kitchen, I wanted to relax, so I jumped in the shower. A few minutes later, Phil came in, trying to rape me in the shower. He lost his footing and fell, I laughed and went to step over the asshole, sprawled on the ground, when I did, he grabbed my foot, broke his beer bottle and started at my shoulder and all the way to my hip (I pulled up my shirt and lowered my pants on my hip to show them), this wasn't something that he would be able to pass off, so he shoved me in the car and drove me to the ER, where he shoved me out the door, he was to drunk to come in, I went into the ER and collapsed. They rushed me to a room, they tried to stitch everything neatly, but something this hideous was hard. They asked all these questions, I had to lie and tell them that I was shoved through a glass door at a party, a few doctors didn't believe it, but weren't going to push me on it.

They kept me that night and it was the best nights sleep that I'd had in those 6 months."

I finished there and realized that Emmett had drawn me into a hug and I was sobbing on his shoulder.

I pushed away and continued "Now, that I've told everyone about this, I want it dropped, O.K., I came here to get a new lease on life and all of you have helped a great deal, that's why I had to tell you. So please, don't look at me with sorrow and treat me like I'm fragile, because I can tell you after dealing with all this shit, I am not fragile. I want to be normal, I'm counting on you all!" I finished and smiled.

They all shook there heads and came in for a group hug.

I grabbed some pizza and excused myself from the room, they were coupled up and I was missing Edward, I just wanted to be alone, I needed to write in my journal.

I turned on my iPod radio and put it to shuffle, sat on my bed with my pizza, grabbed my laptop and went to my journal site…

'_Another fucked up couple of days here…_

_I was yelled and my shirt ripped by my friends ex, exposing something I'd rather everyone not see and so in running out of the restaurant, I was hit by a car, fucking perfect!!!_

_I've been humiliated, beaten, raped, yelled at and _NOW _hit by a fucking car!!!_

_If it wasn't for my personal Prince Charming, I might give up and retreat inside myself, but he makes me stronger, knowing he knows a little about where I'm coming from, helps. I have good friends and family too._

_I'm missing my Prince Charming a lot, I wish he was here right now to comfort me, because I know this is going to be a really bad night. With all the stress of the past few weeks, tonight is going to suck!!!_

_Well, since it'll be a long night and another very long day, I'm going to sleep, write more later.'_

I finished writing in my journal, ate my pizza and my phone rang without thinking, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said frustrated, all I wanted was to hear Edwards voice, nothing else, especially this one.

"Hey, you're a little bitch you know that! I can't believe you thought that Edward would ever want someone like you! You're plain and boring and obviously, not giving IT up, Edward needs and craves sex and IO know you're not giving him daily blow jobs at lunch, so there's no way for him to want you, got it! And if it weren't that you were blood related to Rosalie and Jasper, easily the 2 most beautiful people on the planet, they wouldn't even associate with someone like you, I mean, look at the evil little pixie Alice, she's adorable and Emmett, he's nothing to sneeze at either, those muscles that go on forever!

Just keep your sorry stories to yourself and say nothing to anyone about this or I will beat the shit out of you." Jessica snapped her phone shut and I threw my phone against the wall, shattering it, bye-bye phone.

I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep, about 3 in the morning, I started screaming. Phil was back, he'd gotten out for good behavior and was now searching for me, it was so real, that I was shaking and ran to my bathroom, I was throwing up, nerves of nothing. I must have fallen asleep on the floor, because the next thing I hear is Alice screaming for Emmett. Emmett runs in and places me on my bed, I heard him talking about Edward, he was on his way over, I got a big smile on my face and sat up "I need a shower" and I took off, I must have left them both baffled.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, not thinking about Alice and Emmett in my room, I walked out and was drying my hair with another towel. I walked to my dresser and was humming to Paramore's crushsrushcrush.

I found my p.j.'s I wanted and dropped my towel, hearing a gasp behind me, I turned around, again, not thinking and was eye to eye with Edward. I was blushing profusely and was still naked. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, throwing them on and walking back out, he was waiting for me, arms outstretched and everything. I hesitantly walked over to him, but I couldn't resist him not touching me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I whispered.

"I'm not, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you are majestic, wonderful, beautiful!" Edward sighed.

I smiled.

"Oh, Jessica called tonight.'' I said as a passing thought.

"Wow! I thought it would take a week for her to hang herself, someone must be on our side, let's go tell Rosalie." Edward encouraged.

I stopped him, "Edward, it's only 4:30a.m., Rosalie would be pissed if we interrupted he beauty sleep." I smiled at him and he led me to the bed, laid down next to me "Monday will be fresh start!" Edward said

"No, tonight was for me." I sighed.

"I told Emmett and Alice tonight, so I have no secrets about it, I can begin to heal," I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad I you got that off your chest, he can no long control you, now it's our time and I want us to start making new memories…" Edward trailed off.

"I can't wait to make new memories with you Cullen, I've actually got some already…" I smiled at him.

We had a good weekend, he managed to stay away from Lauren, saying he got in trouble for not doing his chores, so he couldn't go out that weekend.

When Monday rolled around, I rode to school with Edward, we wanted to see Lauren's attitude when he pulled up with me, because he told her we'd still be friends, plus he had Alice & Emmett in the car, so it worked in our favor, I even sat in the back seat to pull this off.

He was going to get her at lunch, when the entire school was watching.

I was going to 'play' my 'poor little Bella' part all morning, looking broken and dejected.

Which kinda worked for me, because I was still in pain, I didn't tell anyone, not even Carlisle, I hated the way the pain medicine made me feel…

This was going to be a long day…

A/N:

This is kinda a long chapter and I wanted to include Lauren's falling, but it would be even longer, so I'm making an entire new chapter for that…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'll make cookies!!! :0)

**I own nothing**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paybacks

EPOV

Today had to go just right, Bella is still my 'friend', as much as Lauren and her bitches know…

I walked up to my locker and Lauren was waiting for me, Bella's locker was a few down from mine and I was watching and waiting to see if they tried anything. Sure enough, Jessica came up behind Bella and started her shit. "Aw, poor Bella, did I make her cry last night! You're pathetic Swan, no one cares about you, especially Edward. He's too good for you!" Jessica spat in her face. Man, I wish Bella would punch her, she must have read my mind, because in a flash, Bella's face turned red and her little hand curled in to fist and she punched Jessica right in the nose. Lauren sneered at her and called her a stupid, worthless, whore and she did it again, right in the nose, then she screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, Lauren had swept her feet out from under her and Bella's head smacked the tile floor of the hallway, blood gushing out, I yelled for someone to call 911 and then I heard Rose and Alice scream, I picked up Bella in my arms, Emmett was there now and he took off his shirt, pressing it to Bella's bleeding skull, we got outside as the ambulance was pulling up, I didn't wait for them to get out the stretcher, I climbed in the back, the EMT scolded me for moving her and I let him know who his boss was, he quickly shut up.

We got to the hospital, I picked up Bella, not wanting to let her go, and took her in to the ER, Carlisle was waiting for us "She is a trouble magnet isn't she" Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle, please, her head is bleeding really bad and I think she might have broken her hand." I pleaded.

It seemed like everything was taking forever, but in reality, Carlisle had cleaned the spot on her head and stitched it up, needing 50 stitched I later found out. Her wrist was sprained and her hand was broken.

He gave her a mild sedative and let the others in the room, I was still in shock!

"Look, I am calling Charlie, he's with the U.S. Marshal's and use to be Chief here, I think he can get the ball rolling on Lauren and Jessica, this is uncalled for, those 2 have abused her for the 3 time in as little as she's been here, that's crazy! Charges will be pressed." Carlisle explained. We all nodded and agreed to give out statements as needed.

Everyone left to go eat and they told me they'd bring me something, I just nodded, not wanting to take my eyes off of Bella, I laid my head down on her bed and then heard the door creak open.

I saw a gentlemen walk in dressed in nice jeans and a blue polo then I saw a badge and gun on his hip, I looked at his face, it was familiar, the eyes , that's it, the eyes were like Bella's, a window to her soul!

I stood up and held out my hand. "Um, I'm Edward, Bella's friend. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father!" he then shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan, my father got Bella all fixed up and she'll be as good as new." I smiled.

Right then, the rest of the gang walked in and Rosalie and Jasper gasped. " Hi Uncle Charlie" they said in unison and gave them a hug.

"Rose, where are your parents? I've been trying to call them." Charlie asked.

"Oh, they're tied up in meetings for the day, they can't take any calls, ever…" Rosalie smirked.

"Well, I needed to talk to them, I think I'm going to take Bella to Seattle with me!" Charlie stated.

There was a gasp and then tears, then you could hear a pin drop.

"No, you can't take her away from us. She belongs here." Alice spoke up.

Just then there was moaning from the bed and I shoved Charlie out of the way and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Bells can you hear me, I need you to hear me, please open your eyes." I kissed her eyelids and they flitted open.

"Edward!" she yelled and jumped in my arms.

"Did you see me, I knocked those stupid bitched out! I can't…" she stopped mid sentence and frowned.

"Bells, what's the matter?" I'm so proud of you I can't believe you took them on and stood up for yourself." I kissed her forehead.

"Can you guys leave me alone with Charlie, for a few." her eyes narrowed.

"Bella I am your father, not Charlie." he scolded.

"No! you're Charlie when you walked away from mom and I and didn't believe a fucking word I told you, you're a sorry excuse for a FATHER!" she was screaming at him.

"Bella, you're coming back to Seattle with me, as soon as Carlisle signs your release papers, we're going!" Charlie stormed out of the room and then I heard a crash! I ram in and Bella had thrown the phone at the wall and was on the floor, rocking and crying, no not crying, sobbing.

I picked her up and sat on the bed with her cradled in my arms, I was rubbing circles on her back, getting her calm and the others came in.

"I'm sorry you guys had to witness that, but I am NOT going back to Seattle with him, no way! He hasn't been involved my entire life, why should he start now!" Bella yelled, we let her continue to rant and rave, for the next 3 ½ hours or so, a new revelation would come out with what pisses her off.

Carlisle walked in as she was finishing her latest one "….stupid, asshole, motherfucker, thinks he's taking me to fucking Seattle, away from my friends and my Edward!" we all hitched a breath and Carlisle shook his head, "I think she'll be fine to go in the morning and Bells, Charlie isn't taking you anywhere, I realized my mistake last night and called my good buddy on the force here and he arrested Jessica and Lauren. You don't have anything to worry about, I'll talk to Charlie right now." Carlisle walked out with a smile.

I stood there with what had to be the goofiest grin on my face, I didn't realize that the others had left until I felt someone shaking me, I looked down and it was Bella.

"Oh, Bella, um I must have zoned for a minute. Sorry." I smiled again.

"No problem Edward, why do you have that goofy look on your face though?" she smiled at me.

"Well, from what you just said." I told her and she looked confused and then blushed.

"Shit, I cussed in front of your dad. Damn it! He's going to think I'm a horrible person." she rambled.

"No Bella, not that, the other thing." she looked confused.

"What other thing? I don't understand." she said.

"Oh, then nothing, you ready, Carlisle said you can go." I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, let me put my shoes on." she smiled and walked over to the couch to slip on her shoes.

A/N:

Not where I was originally going, but it worked out better.

Sorry this is short, but the next one is better….

Read, Review….

Read, Review…

Read, Review…

Read, Review…

Thanks!!!

**I own nothing…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Means Nothing

BPOV

2 months had gone by and things were still going good, it had been a great summer for Edward and I or so I thought.

I was so head over heels for him and I thought he had the same feelings, until our first football game.

I was sitting with Alice and Rosalie, shouting and supporting our guys at the football game.

When the game was over, we all ran to the field to congratulate our guys. I looked all over for Edward and I saw him kissing some red headed cheerleader.

I tapped Rose on the shoulder and asked if I could get the keys and I'd meet them at the car, claiming I couldn't find Edward.

She and Alice got back to the car and announced we were meeting the team and Pizza Heaven.

I put on a brave face, not wanting to ruin anyone else's night.

We saved one entire side of the restaurant and ordered 30 pizzas and 100 wings, they gave us drinks on the house.

We sat there waiting and chatting, then we heard Emmett 5 minutes before they even arrived with his load ass voice and laugh. I saw Jasper through the window and he and Edward were in some sort of heated argument.

Jasper walked inside and gave me a 'sorry' look.

I shrugged, knowing what he was referring too and kept my head down, it's why I sat at the end of the table, no one would be able to sit next to me and feel pity on me.

I ate my pizza and wings in silence as I kept glancing at the far end where he sat with her and a few others.

After while, I asked if I could take either Jasper's or Rosalie's car, I told them I wasn't feeling well.

Rosalie had a fit and Jasper told me his was at the school.

I walked up to the counter and asked the guy to call me a cab and walked out, not telling anyone anything.

The cab finally got there and I went home, thinking to myself that I would be asking my aunt and uncle to take me car shopping, fuck depending on people.

I got home, went upstairs and drew myself a bubble bath.

I plugged in my iHome and lit some candles and relaxed, I was seriously stressed and felling like shit, I decided to take one of the pills prescribed for sleeping, to see if it my work.I got out, dried off, put on my boy shorts and cami set, turned my T.V. on low and relaxed, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

I had no idea what time it was or what my dream had been about, which was a first, but I woke up screaming louder than ever. Jasper was the first one in my room, holding my and rocking me, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, he was shirtless and I didn't want to know what I interrupted.

"Shit, she's got some serious lungs." Emmett responded and Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Is she O.K. Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so, you guys go, I'll stay. Alice and I got into a fight, so she's at home tonight." Jasper stated.

Jasper pulled me under the covers and he laid on top, still in the clothes he wore out that night and rubbed circles on my back. I finally drifted off again, only to be awoke by my alarm clock.

Jasper sleeping on my couch.

I walked over to him and woke him up "everyone's down stairs, get up." I woke him.

"Bells I just want you to know, he's not allowed to bring her around the group. Everyone is pretty mad at him, but no one will say anything, except me. I can't believe he'd do this to you." Jasper smiled.

"Hey, I have no claims on him. I thought we were friends, but whatever. He doesn't want something damaged, that's cool. I could care less." I replied and put on a fake smile, grabbed my book and walked out of the room.

I went out to the gazebo and read, no caring what the assholes in side did, I wasn't going to be their 5 wheel or whatever.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, I was excited about this weekend, my aunt and uncle were taking me car shopping, no more depending on my cousins for rides.

Friday was a blast from the past, Edwards newest whore, thought I was trying to invade her space and started getting in my face, him standing off to the side.

"You're just a useless piece of shit!" she yelled at me, while I was getting my books out of my locker, I ignored her.

Then she shoved me, I turned around and punched her and walked off and out of school, I didn't care if we lived 20 minutes away, I was done and pissed.

I threw my books on the ground and just walked out.

About an hour and 15 minutes later, I made it home.

No one came after me, that fact really didn't bother me, I went upstairs and showered and put on my p.j's, took a sleeping pill and climbed into bed with my t.v. on and went to sleep.

_2 months later_

_EPOV_

_I can't believe she doesn't care!_

_She hasn't asked for me in months., they say she still screams every night and some nights are so bad, that they have too put her in a shower to calm her down._

_She doesn't hang out with anyone, ever since she got her car a few months ago, she doesn't hang out with anyone, she just gets in her car and takes off, she got the new Mercedes-Benz SLK55, I can't believe her aunt and uncle let her buy that, all the guys were paying attention to her, but she didn't care, she ignored them as always and glared at me._

_Damn it! Why doesn't she just talk to me._

_I want to ask her to homecoming, but I dating this skank and can't. SHIT!_

_I just want her to talk to me again, that's all._

_\_

_BPOV_

_I love my car, it's the new Mercedes-Benz SLK55, in deep blue, Rose is pissed, probably because the guys at school pay attention to me, I don't care, she took his side after months of being on mine, Jasper was on the fence, which I considered that his side, he never tried to include me in their outings, so whatever, let them have their friggin' 'group' shit, when they were at the house, I'd come down, grab a slice of pizza and a soda and retreat to my room, to either listen to music or watch t.v., I ignored them all. _

_I didn't need their shit._

_The they left for college._

_It was a weird school year, because Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had graduated, they were all going to University of Washington, so they were home every weekend, it was nice to have the house to myself most of the time._

_Rosalie was trying to get me to come and spend a weekend with her, we actually talked more now that she was away, like we use to in the beginning._

_I finally accepted her offer and Alice was going with me, I was trying to be nice and thought college guys would be a great distraction from Edward._

_Rosalie said that Emmett and Jasper's fraternity was having a party this weekend, so we decided to go._

_I can't believe I was doing this._

_Alice drug us shopping for 'frat' party clothes._

_Alice decided on a pair of black Capri's with a pink and black halter top and black 4 inch Jimmy Choo's_

_Rose decided on a pair of tight red pants and a black halter with 5 inch Malano's ._

_They picked out for me, a pair of normal skinny jeans ( I did a mental happy dance) and the a deep blue silk bubble halter top and a pair of deep blue Steve Madden Trinitie 4.5 inch heels (no more mental happy dance)._

_They did my hair and makeup, I looked in the mirror, kind of embarrassed about my scar showing, but Rose told me I'd be fine, I needed to get over it. She was going to help me find a man no matter what._

_I was really nervous at that prospect._

_We left to walk across campus to the boys Frat house._

_We walked in hearing cheering about chugging and Rose rolled her eyes, "$10 is Em."_

_Sure enough, we made our way to the kitchen and there he was upside down with a tube in his mouth._

_He did it and pulled Rose down for a kiss afterwards._

"_Nice to see you among the living Bells!" Emmett smiled._

"_Yeah, I decided to quit being a bitch and try and have fun with my friends." I smiled, knowing it was fake, but he was to drunk to notice._

_I told Rose I was going to look around, she gave me her dorm keys incase I wanted to leave, she was staying with Emmett tonight and Alice was already off with Jasper, he just waved at me, before they took off upstairs._

_I grabbed a beer and made my way to the back patio, it was much quieter out there._

_I was sitting on the porch when a strange guy came and sat by me._

"_Hey, I'm James, what's your name?" he held out his hand to me, I put mine in his and he kissed my hand and held my gaze. "Bella, my name is Bella. My cousin is a part of this Frat, Jasper Hale." I smiled._

"_Yeah, the hot Freshman that is taking our baseball team by storm." he smiled. "So I suppose you're friends with Emmett too, the Freshman who's taking the Football team by storm as well." he replied._

"_Yeah, they're very serious about their sports. Too competitive for me." I smiled. "What about you? Are you taking anything by storm?" I smiled again._

"_Yeah, I'm captain of the Row team, youngest one so far, but I'm a sophomore." James replied._

_We talked a little and then he put his arm around me, I shivered and he notice my scar, he lightly traced it._

"_What happened?" he asked sincerely._

"_Oh, when I was younger, I kind of fell through a glass door, I'm very clumsy. I don't usually wear shirts like this, but they made me, told me I needed to get over it, so I'm trying." I smiled._

_He was so easy to talk to, so nice and calm and beautiful crystal blue-grey eyes._

_We talked all night, then around 2a.m., I told him I was going to go, I was tired._

"_You can't walk by yourself, I'll walk you." he offered._

"_Um, O.K., thanks" I smiled._

_We walked to Rosalie's dorm and I told him it was nice to meet him and he'd have to visit with Emmett and Jasper the following weekend, then I had to take that back. "Sorry, it's homecoming next weekend, they'll be busy with that, but maybe next time." I smiled._

"_Oh, so I guess your boyfriend will be taking you?" he questioned._

_I laughed and said "Um, no I wouldn't be talking to you if I had a boyfriend, I don't cheat, it's like a major turn off." I said._

"_Oh, well then your date at least would be mad if you'd cancelled." he smiled._

"_I don't have a date, I'm not going." I shrugged._

"_Well, would you give me the honor of taking you? If you like older men, that is." he smiled_

"_Um, yeah, you wouldn't mind going to a high school thing?" I smirked._

"_Hell no, especially with someone as beautiful as you on my arm." he grinned._

"_O.K., um get with Emmett and Jasper, they'll fill you in on everything." I smiled and went to put the key in and he leaned down to kiss me._

_It had been so long since I had any kind of contact._

_I put my all into it, he had me up against the wall an was rubbing his hands all along my sides, but restrained himself._

"_Wow! That was some first kiss" he smiled. "I'd better be going, I'll see you later in the week." he kissed my cheek before walking away._

_I walked to Rosalie's dorm and was on cloud 9 and I slept so good that night._

_My cell woke me up._

"_Good morning princess, meet us downstairs in 15, we're going to brunch." Rose smiled._

_I hopped in the shower quickly and then threw on a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite Paramore t-shirt and my pink Chucks. I left me hair down, as it was wet, I threw on some gloss and went outside._

_They were all walking across the quad and James was with them, I smiled._

"_Yeah, he wasn't lying, he met Bella last night." Rosalie said._

"_Listen, you mess with my cousin and break her heart, you've got 4 of us to deal with!" Jasper smiled._

"_I got it Jasper." James said._

"_Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Emmett bellowed._

_A/N:_

_I think I'll leave it there and the next one will be about homecoming and more…_

_Read and Review…._

_Thanks!!!!_

_**I own nothing… It's all Stephanie…**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Homecoming & Jealousy

BPOV

I was more than happy when James asked me to homecoming.

Alice took me shopping for a dress and she insisted on this deep purple halter dress that plunged in the front and back. I told her that Jasper was going to kill her, she giggled and said that she would take care of Jasper.

She filled me in on Jasper and James' talk. James has been talking about me nonstop and he calls me everyday. He's so sweet. I haven't even thought of Edward or even paid any attention to him at school.

On Friday, I was sitting in Biology and Ms. Cope walked in with a big bouquet of purple flowers of all shades and kinds. All the girls were bouncing in their seats, waiting to see who they were for.

Ms. Cope walked up to me and sat them down in front of me, "These just arrived for you dear." she smiled and walked out.

All eyes were on me and the girls were all shooting daggers.

Edward was pissed and class was called back to order.

He pulled out the card before I could and read it, throwing it on the table in front of me.

"Who's James?" he growled.

"A friend, he's taking me to homecoming." I smiled.

Edward growled and stormed out of the classroom.

At lunch, Alice was bouncing in her seat when I walked in with the flowers.

"You got them." she was clapping.

Edward looked up from his spot and glared at his twin.

"You fucking knew about this and didn't say anything!?!" he yelled.

Now he knew how I felt. I had a smug look on my face, "Alice, read the card." I was now bouncing.

Edward got up and stormed away.

Alice shrugged and read the card.

"My dearest Bella. I have been thinking about you nonstop and can't wait to see you tomorrow night. Hugs and Kisses, James"

Alice squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Bells. I think he might be a good catch." she smiled at me.

"Oh! We're all meeting at my house, we have a limo coming, so you'll come over and Rose and I will play Bella-Barbie like old times and Rose will flip when she see's you in your dress." Alice beamed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Alice, Jasper and them are coming home tonight and their parents are out of town, again, so PARTY!!! I'll get to see James tonight." I smiled.

Alice beamed and then the Bella rang, signaling PE.

I groaned, but Alice was with me now, so it wouldn't be so bad.

Coach let me put the flowers in his office, so no one would mess with them, especially Tonya, she was in this class and hated me for being Edwards one time friend. Her and Alice were friends in the beginning as well as the rest of the gang, until they learned how she was.

They'd been dating all through summer and she still held resentment for me, even though I never talked ot her, I guess because the others took my side.

After school, I walked to my car, only to be stopped by the sight before my eyes, Alice stopped in tracks as well.

James was leaning against my car and Edward was screaming at him, James was just standing there, I had to stop and remember that James was a few years older and more composed.

I walked up and pushed in between James and Edward. Totally ignoring Edward.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Jasper dropped me off, he had to go pick up his tux, so I told him I'd wait here for you." he smiled and bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Oh, you got my flowers. Do you like?" he smiled.

I shook my head yes.

I motioned for him to climb in the car, he grabbed the flowers and climbed in.

Edward gave me pleading eyes and glared at him, while Alice tried to pull him to their car.

I drove off and asked James what Edward saying.

"He kept shouting over and over about you being _'his Bella' _actually he kept saying _'my Bella'." he chuckled._

"_Oh, well I don't know where he got that from." I was kinda embarrassed._

_We got back to the house and Jasper and Rose were there as well as Emmett, Jasper was leaving to pick up Alice in a little while._

_They whistled at the flowers and I blushed, James kissed my cheeks and said he loved the blush._

_I took the flowers up to my room and James followed._

"_Wow, love your bed." he said with a smile. "I love your entire room, it looks like a hotel suite." he smiled._

"_Yeah, after all that's happened, I use to lock myself in my room for days and I'd have to have some sort of food and drink, so they decided to give me everything I needed, my first year here was all about what I needed to be comfortable and get passed my demons." I sighed. "It's not a nice story, I don't want to relive it right now, I that's O.K.?" I looked into James' eyes and they were filled with understanding._

"_Yeah, no problem, I won't pry." he leaned down and kissed me softly, slowing deepening the kiss._

_Alice kicked James out once she got there and Rose made her way also._

_They decided I needed a 'quick' makeover, granted the party was 2 hours a way, so this would be 'quick'._

_I knew what I wanted to wear, but they both shook their heads 'no'. _

"_You've got a fucking college man waiting for you, he's a man, he's 22 and you're so not putting on jeans and a band t-shirt! You need to look sexy and mature!" Rose smiled._

_I groaned and they shoved me in the chair._

_Rose started with my hair, she straightened it and added some kind of shiny gloss, my hair looked and felt like silk, it was beautiful and Alice had done my eyes in a smoky purple, which made my chocolate eyes 'pop' as Alice had said. She applied some black mascara and purple eyeliner and a soft sheer gloss to my lips._

_Then they pulled out this micro mini, I shook my head and back away form them, no way was I wearing that!_

_They both pouted and Alice started to cry, "CHEATER!" I yelled at her and grabbed the skirt._

"_Wait! You have to put these on with it, not granny panties." Rose smiled._

_I looked at the choice, at least it wasn't a thong, it was a deep purple pair of lace boy short underwear._

"_Where's my bra?" I asked._

"_Oh, the shirt you'll have doesn't need one." Alice smiled._

"_Great, bring out the slut uniform." I sighed._

"_I'm offended" gasped Rose, mockingly._

_She handed me the scrap of material and I threw off my top and bra, thankfully I shaved everything this morning. The top had a totally open back, it tied around the neck and plunged dangerously low in the front,_

"_Guys, c'mon, really?" I whined._

"_We're not done yet." Rose smirked._

_She handed me a pair of black heels, maybe 3 ½ inches, still looks like death to me._

_The shoved me on the bed and strapped the death shoes on my feet, Alice then ran to the counter and brought some shimmer stuff with her, it smelled like sweet candy, she proceeded to rub in on all my exposed skin, I was actually glowing._

_We were all ready and they walked down first, the party in full swing._

_I was half way down, when Edward saw me, he turned and walked away, I didn't like to see him hurt, I wanted to go find him, but I felt a pair of arms around me._

"_You look ravishing." I looked and it was James._

_I smiled and gave him a quick kiss._

"_I need a drink, you?" I smiled._

"_Yeah, I'm going to find Jasper, catch you in a few." James smiled._

_I grabbed a beer and walked out to the front porch, it was quieter out there. I sat on the steps and sighed._

"_Something got you upset?" His velvet voice sliced through the night air._

"_No, just to noisy and I feel too exposed in these scraps of clothes." I shrugged._

"_Why do you let them dress you like that? It's not you. I mean you look fucking hot as hell, but I'd rather see you in jeans and a t-shirt and leave something to the imagination, like opening up a gift I knew I was getting, but not really knowing, until I had truly unwrapped it." he was sitting beside me now._

"_You know how Alice and Rose are and Alice started crying tonight, she's never pulled that card before. So I gave in, besides, James seems to like it." I shrugged._

'_OH! So if James likes it, then it's O.K. to wear? What the hell Bella? Are you planning on having sex with him? I just don't fucking understand you!" Edward got up and stormed off, leaving me dazed and upset._

_I took off the shoes and ran inside, up to my room._

_I shut and locked the door, stuffed a towel under my door to keep out some of the noise, stripped off my clothes and ran a hot, hot bubble bath, plugged in my iPod and clicked until I found Paramore._

_I heard banging on my door, my own music was loud, so I couldn't hear who it was, nor did I care._

_I sat until the water was cold, dried off and put on sweats and a big t-shirt and went to bed._

_A/N:_

_Yeah, Bella was suppose to be with James, but he went to find Jasper, Edward didn't have his 'girlfriend' there and had waited to see Bella alone for a while, so that was his perfect chance, eloquent he is not, he was trying to tell her that he was sorry, until the entire outfit fiasco._

_Hope you like, sorry it took so long to update, but one of my other stories has been getting a lot of attention, Bella Comes Home and I've been working on that one…_

_Again, Sorry!_

_Read and Review…._

_**Stephanie owns all**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Homecoming

JAPOV

I felt bad about leaving Bella for so long last night, but Jasper and I got into a heated discussion about baseball and I lost all track of time, what a way to impress a girl. I felt like shit.

It was around 1a.m. when I went to look for her and she was no where to be found.

I climbed the stairs to her room and knocked, there was loud music blaring and I couldn't see any light, she must have went to sleep, she didn't like parties.

I walked down to Jasper and told him Bella was in bed and I was getting sleepy myself, so he led me to the guest room. I put my pajama bottoms on and crashed, dreaming of Bella and tomorrow night, well, technically tonight.

I wanted to do right by her, seeing as though I'd fucked up my last relationship by not being emotionally there, Bella needs someone to be there emotionally and I want to be there for her, there seems to be something inside of her that is hurting, I want to crack that and help her heal, considering Edward leaves us alone. I know Jasper is all for us or he wouldn't have allowed me to be around her.

I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

BPOV

I awoke around 5a.m., shit I never was awake this early.

I decided I was going to go for a jog, since I was awake and then I'll come back and make breakfast for everyone.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and jogging shoes, pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs.

I was on the front step stretching when I heard James ask "Mind if I join you?" he smiled.

"No, no problem, if you can keep up." and I took off down the drive.

James was quickly behind me, I pulled ahead only to have him catch back up, we jogged like that for about 2 miles before I sopped to catch my breath.

"Sorry for leaving you last night, I got into a heated conversation with Jasper about baseball." he smiled.

"That's O.K., I hate parties and ended up taking a bubble bath and going to bed." I smiled.

"Ahhh, explains the loud music from your room last night." he smiled.

"You came looking for me?" I asked surprised.

"Well, yes. I wanted to make sure you were O.K." he chuckled "Isn't that O.K.?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not use to having someone actually check up on me." I blushed.

"Well, you're worth every minute of my time." James explained.

I took off jogging back home, he quickly caught up and shook his head at me and passed me.

We made it back home and into the kitchen, I offered him a glass of juice and told him I was going to start breakfast.

I pulled out eggs, bacon, pancake mix, biscuit mix and sausage.

He was smiling at me and teased that I had a big appetite.

I shook me head and told him to help or get out.

He offered to help scramble the eggs.

We worked in perfect harmony together, we were finished just as everyone came into the kitchen, we sat everything on the table and as I grabbed the juice and milk, James grabbed the glasses, he leaned over and kissed me behind me ear and I smiled widely, turning to him, kissing him back. "Uggh, not at breakfast." Emmett said.

I blushed and pushed James away.

Everyone was seated at the table and we were short a chair, forgetting our Aunt had to take it to be recovered.

James patted his lap for me to sit on, I smiled and we ended up just sharing a plate and feeding each other.

Jasper and Rose were smiling at each other, knowing I had taken a major step.

As James was feeding me a bite of pancake, Edward walks in and turns red.

Alice ran after him and everyone else just shrugged.

Emmett and Rose took clean up duty and I went to me room to relax a little before going to shower.

I pulled out my laptop to write on my journal page.

_**I can't wait for tonight, I've actually got a date for homecoming. It's not who I originally wanted to go with, but he seems to have other ideas about what and how a Prince Charming is suppose to act. I thought he was the one! I hoped he was the one, but in the end, he broke my heart and it's one more barrier for me to cross. I still can't believe he kissed her! I know it's been a few months, but I'm still upset over it, he was my confidant, we talked about everything, he knows everything, but I guess he's decided that his reputation is more important to him that I am. That's fine, my heart will mend, just like all my other wounds and hopefully my date for tomorrow can understand, that although I do like him A LOT, I can't really be with him right now, my heart aches to bad. Hopefully he'll understand and still want to be at least friends.**_

_**Have to go, someone's knocking…**_

_**I got up and unlocked my door, it was James, freshly showered and letting me know that him and the guys were going to pick up their tux and spend some guy time together.**_

_**I smiled and thanked him for letting me know. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tonight Bella." he whispered in my ear and I smiled, because I truly was excited about tonight.**_

_**I closed my door after he walked away and laid on my bed, hoping for a little nap. **_

_**20 minutes later, Alice comes bouncing through my door with Rose in tow.**_

"_**Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" I sighed.**_

"_**We need to talk!" Alice glared.**_

"_**What the hell Alice? Why am I getting the death look? What have I done?" I snapped.**_

"_**Edward's in love with you!" Alice yelled.**_

"_**What?" Rose and I yelled at the same time.**_

"_**This morning when he walked in and saw you sitting on James' lap, he really found his feelings!" she smiled. "Alice I don't know where you got this infor…" she cut me off. "Bella, he stormed out and I followed, remember?" she snapped. I shrugged, I wasn't really paying attention honestly, but I wasn't about to tell Alice that. "Bella, he confessed all to me this morning, I just got back from talking with him. It's bad enough that Emmett and Jasper are spending all their free time with him, you're making out with him." she huffed and continued. "He feels like everyone is leaving him, because he's dating her."**_

"_**Well, isn't it true? She's a bitch and he continues to stay with her. How can he feel for me, when he has her and she's perfect and undamaged!" I was crying now, shit!**_

"_**Bells, please, just take things slow and don't rush into anything." Alice smiled.**_

_**I glared at her and snapped "You think I'm going just go and FUCK James or anyone else! Fuck no!**_

_**They don't want ME! NO ONE WANTS ME! I'M DAMAGED AND FUCKED UP!" I screamed and ran downstairs to my car. I was blocked in by Emmett's Jeep, so I just took off running, jogging always cleared my mind. I got to a little park and sat on a swing and cried, not knowing how things got so fucked up.**_

_**People were arriving at the park, so I went to sit by the lake and cried for hours, I'm sure. I should have been back home getting ready for prom, but instead Alice had to piss me off about her fucking cousin and now I was miserable. I looked at my watch and it was 5:00p.m. we were leaving for dinner at 6:30p.m., so I jogged home, luckily Alice and Rose must have went to get their hair and make-up done without me, whatever, I'm not stupid I can do it on my own, no torture for me tonight.**_

_**I showered and shaved and put some mousse in my hair, scrunching as it air dried. I put on light makeup and gloss and finally I was done, until it was time to put on my dress, so I sat on my bed, watching video's, then there was knock on the door. I opened it to see James standing there in his tux, he looked fantastic. I smiled and said "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't ready." I blushed "I'm ready, just have to put my shoes and dress on." I replied.**_

"_**Well hurry up beautiful, we've got reservations." he smiled and I couldn't help but return it.**_

_**We all piled into the limo and suddenly, we're in front of Alice's house. "Why are we here?" I asked and before it could register, out walked Edward and his date, Victoria the fucking red head.**_

_**I sighed and scooted as close to the other door as possible, trying to hide my agitation, Jasper was shaking his head at Alice, who had a smile on her face, someone was going home alone tonight and there would be a fight, I knew.**_

_**James held my hand and put my head on his shoulder, whispering soothing words, because I knew he knew I had feelings for Edward. Jasper smiled when he saw James do that, especially after Edward and Victoria got in and he only acknowledged us, not James and I , that a really shitty.!**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**Everyone was making out, except for James, because he knew I was upset and wouldn't push me.**_

_**We ate dinner and I was the only quite one, Rose asked who did my hair and make-up because it looked great, since I missed our appointment. I just glared at her and she dropped it.**_

_**I picked at my food and excused myself for the bathroom. I walked in and sat down at the little couch and lost it, again… I am so tired of crying!**_

_**The door opened and I dried my tears and I saw Alice coming in. I got up to walk out and she grabbed my arm. "Enough! I am tired of your constant crying and emo shit! It's got to end!" she snapped.**_

"_**Well, if you'd quit bringing Edward around and flaunting his whore in my face, I might not!" I snapped and slapped her in the face.**_

_**I walked out of the restroom and the restaurant, having the valet call me a cab, I cried all the way home.**_

_**I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a band tee and my Converse. Grabbed my keys and purse and drove. I ended up driving out to the hiking trails and just sat in the parking light and cried. My phone kept ringing and buzzing, I finally turned it off, I knew who it was, well it was probably everyone and I know James, wanting to know where I went. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.**_

_**I made sure my doors were locked and sat there, for hours. Finally, I decided to head back home, it was only 11:00p.m., if they were there, I would turn around and get a hotel for the night.**_

_**Luckily no one was home at all. I ran upstairs, stuffed a towel under my door, made sure it was locked and drew a bubble bath again. Cranked up my stereo and put my CD's on shuffle and relaxed.**_

_**I was in there for about 45 minutes and then I grabbed a pair of blue lace boy shorts and an oversize t-shirt, took a sleeping pill and went to bed.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry, that's not what you wanted I'm sure, but James is going to pretty much be a good guy…**_

_**Read and Review!!!**_

_**THANKS!!!**_

_****Stephanie owns all!!!****_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aftershock

BPOV

I awoke again at 5a.m. SHIT!

I again put on my jogging attire and head out the door, iPod in ears.

I stopped and caught my breath and took a drink of water, looking at my watch, it was almost 6:30a.m.

WOW! I can't believe I just jogged and hour and a half. I walked over to a little park along the pond and sat on a bench, why couldn't my entire life be this peaceful, why was it always filled with such drama and pain.

Why couldn't everyone just stay out of my love life or lack there of. I just want to be left alone.

I sat there for about an hour and then decided to jog back home.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Rosalie attacked me when I walked in.

"Jogging." I shrugged and started upstairs.

"What the hell was with you last night? You get up to go to the restroom, Alice comes back and her face is bright red with a handprint, she was crying and then no sign of you. Edward got up and left, Victoria was pissed off, but James being Mr. Nice, seeing as though his date left him and her date left her, we all went to homecoming, James and Victoria actually hit it off pretty well, we had an amazing night. Victoria wasn't bitchy or anything the rest of the night, we laughed and talked, went to breakfast and then James went to her house for the night. Jasper is at Alice's and Emmett is here with me and I wake up and you're NO where to be found!!! So again WTF?!?!?" she screamed.

Emmett came walking out and immediately turned back around and into Rosalie's room, I shook my head and giggled.

"What the hell is so fucking funny Bella?" Rose snipped.

"I was thinking of the prediction I made in my head last night, there was going to be a fight and here we are and someone was going to go home alone, a la Edward." I smiled. Rose looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"You've lost it Bells." she snapped.

"No, I'm just tired of everyone's shit! I want to just be left alone, no drama, no dates, Edward doesn't want me, it's clear! James, as nice and everything as he is, didn't really want me, I was just a project, something he could fix and feel good about. I'm not mad, he's super sweet and I hope things work for him and Vampira, but I'm better off alone, I'm broken, messed up, used and discarded, no one wants that!" I snapped at Rose.

"Bella, you're the most selfless and caring person I know. If you didn't truly care about Edward, you wouldn't have went off on Alice last night. It was wrong of her to invite them with us, especially when we told you she wouldn't be aloud around us and I should have stopped Alice's evil plan, but I didn't and I'm sorry." Rose caved and hugged me. "Bells, I know you've been through so much and this has got to be hard for you, please forgive me. I love you and only want what's best for you." Rose hugged me.

"Thanks Rose, I appreciate that. Really" I hugged her back. "Now, can I shower and I need to call Alice and have a talk with her." Rose smiled and shook her head and made her way back to Emmett.

I showered and dressed, crawled on my bed and dialed Alice's number. After about 3 rings, she answered

"What, Swan?" she spat. "Look Alice, we need to talk about last night. You're my best friend and I was emo and I need you, can we go shopping and talk?" I waited for a second, I knew the squeal would happen, especially if _**I **_wanted to go shopping. "Really? We can go shopping? And talk?" she was giggling and I could hear Jasper groaning in the background. 'Yes, really, really, just you and me!" I smiled.

"I'll be there in 20!" she squealed and I went and put on 'shopping clothes' according to Alice.

I had light make up and gloss and I wore a pair of black short, shorts with a blueand black swirled halter top and blue wedge shoes. I fixed my hair and made it look like 'sex' hair that Alice loved so much.

I walked out to her car and she squealed. "Bells, we're rubbing off on you!" she leaned over and gave me a hug. "Alice I am so sorry for the slap last night. Please forgive me." I smiled and continued "I know you were trying to make things better between Edward and I, but it truly hurts to see her with him, I love him so much, I can't stand it!" I sighed. Alice squealed… "I knew you still had feelings for him, you have to give him a chance." she smiled.

"Listen Alice, I didn't come here to fight. I'm not giving Edward a chance, not right now. I can't. Too much has happened this year. I need time to myself. If he wants to hang out and be friends, that's fine, but I need to get my shot straight, we're going to college next year and I can't be all emo like I am right now, they'll send me to the crazy house." I smiled.

"Speaking of which, are you going to apply to UW like everyone else, except of course, Edward, he's going to Dartmouth, he's already been accepted and is ready to go, right after graduation." Alice beamed.

"Wow! That's great, I know that's what he wanted. I'm happy for him. Is he still going to do the fast track so he graduates early?" I asked. "Yeah, that's why he leaves 2 weeks after we graduate, he'll be taking a full course load for summer, the hardest classes, since they are maybe only a ¼ full, that way if he's got a problem, he'll be able to get to the professor. Plus, they're longer class times, which mean shorter weeks." Alice smiled again. "What about you? Where are you going Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Well, I've got accepted to University of Alaska, Yale and UCLA, not sure where I'm going yet, money isn't a problem, just the best one for my career path, you know?" I smiled. "Really? What are you going for?" Alice smiled. "Cinematography." I smiled. "What? Really? WOW!" she was truly excited.

"Yeah, I want to write, direct, etc…" I blushed.

We finally made it to the mall and the shopping began.

We shopped for 8 hours straight, I did manage to get a pretzel and soda and some candy to keep me going about half way through. Alice drank a Red Bull, God help us all.

We had a great day and left with lots of amazing clothes and shoes.

We called Rose on the way home and asked if she was up for a girls night out. "Hell Yeah!" Was her response.

When we got home, Jasper and Emmett were sulking, I guess Rose told them.

Alice drug Jasper to his room to spend some 'time' together before us going out.

Emmett left, him and Rose got in a fight, Rose joined me in my room and we found the perfect outfit for me tonight.

Alice danced into my room, freshly showered and ready to get dressed and stopped in tracks at the sight of me wearing a micro mini and she didn't even have to force me. It was red leather, too. I had on a wife beater and a black vest with black stilettos on. Alice squealed and Rose came in wearing a black silk camisole dress and fuck me shoes, good thing Emmett wasn't here. Alice hurried into her painted on black pants and pink halter top with black and pink stilettos. They did my hair and makeup and we were ready.

We were walking down stairs laughing and stopped at the bottom with 6 pairs of eyes on us.

"Um, Rose you're not wearing your p.j.'s out dancing with those fuck me shoes." Emmett stated. I hadn't seen Rose turn so red in a long time. She launched a full fledged assault on him and I just stared. "Alice, you look adorable sweetie" Jasper smiled. Alice glared at him and them smiled. The 3rd set of eyes belonged to Edward. He looked me up and down, shrugged and then turned on his heal and walked to the kitchen. I ignored him and told the girls it was time to go.

We walked out to my car and drove to Port Angeles.

We found a club that looked promising, it was called RIOT.

We valet my car and walked right in, skipping the long line.

The place was packed and hoppin'.

We found a table by the dance floor and got drinks (thank goodness for fake I.D.'s), slammed down 2 shots each and went to dance.

We danced through 5 songs before going to more drinks.

We ended up way beyond drunk and having a blast, we called Jasper to come get us, reluctantly he did and brought Emmett with him so he could drive my car. They weren't happy, seeing as though it was nearly

3 a.m. when we called. When we got home, they carried their respectable others to their rooms and I was so drunk, I couldn't walk anymore, I crashed on the loveseat.

I woke up the next morning with a very stiff neck and green eyes staring at me.

"So, you're going to some far away college Alice said." he looked straight into my eyes.

I sat up and walked into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. "I don't know where I'm going yet, I'm thinking UCLA, it's best for my career and I can start fresh, no one will know me there." I smiled.

He frowned. "Why would you want that?" he stated.

"I'm tired of all the drama around here. We could never have a real relationship, there is too much baggage right now, if we come back together in 10 or 20 years and hook up, then great, but right now no. It kills me to say this, because I love you so much and want to be with you, but we've hurt each other too damn much, Edward." I smiled a sad smile. "Well, can I at least hug you?" he asked. I nodded yes and he pulled me in for a nice long hug. I felt so comfortable in his arms, I almost gave in, but I resisted.

I drank my coffee and waved good bye to Edward, going upstairs to shower and sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

College

_**4 years later**_

BPOV

I'm so glad I'm graduating!

I haven't seen Alice and Rose in since last Spring Break, when we met in Mexico for the weekend, since they were all returning to Forks to see their families for Spring Break. I stayed away from Forks as much as possible. I did come home for Christmas, but I usually only stayed for a day or 2, lying about having a strong work load. In reality, I didn't want to see Edward, I missed him and chatted in e0mails to him, but I knew he was dating and I couldn't stand to see him with anyone else, but I wasn't ready to be with anyone either. I kind of just became a recluse, throwing myself in work, working on my first screen play and getting ready to move into my first apartment and start my new job.

I actually had got a really good paying job, thanks to a recommendation from one of my Professors, his brother was the head of one of the local studios and had sent him several of my short stories, so he wanted me to be a writer for a new show that was coming out, it was a teen drama and I'd be second writer, it was going to be great! They'd paid me a bonus, so I was able to move in and furnish my new place, in a few months, I'd have the rest of my inheritance, so I'd be able to invest that and save for a house soon.

Alice and Rose were flying in today and jasper and Emmett tomorrow, since they had to work later.

I got in my car and picked them up from the airport, we went to my place and they squealed when they saw it. It was quiet amazing.

It was 2 bedroom, 21/2 bath, retro apartment. I had it decorated with all kinds of cool things from IKEA, I even had a 60' flat screen on the wall with all the latest gadgets and sound system. It was an end unit on the 10th floor, the glass wall wrapped around from the living room to my room, so I had a wonderful view form my room. I made sure when I bought my couch, it made into a bed, for any company I had.

The girls unpacked and we sat and enjoyed a bottle of wine and caught up.

Rose pushed her hand out to me and squealed, I was kind of pissed, she didn't call me to tell me, it happened 2 weeks ago after they graduated. I calmed down and congratulated her and asked when the big day was, but they didn't have any dates set yet. Alice was wiggly and even more bouncy than usual, I just shrugged it off as being glad that we were all together again. When they called Jasper and Emmett later that night, I told them to make sure the guys were dressed nice, as we were going straight to eat and then a friends club after. Of course I got the 3rd degree on who and what type of friend. Once they were satisfied I wasn't hiding someone from them, I showed them the picture of me with Jane and her _brother Alec and his boyfriend at the clubs opening, they were happy. Alice seemed to beam brighter, I warned her not to get any crazy ideas about setting me up with someone. I wasn't having it, she just shrugged and walked into the kitchen._

_We ordered pizza that night and had girl time, we gave each other manicures and pedicures and I let them know I'd made reservations for us to get makeovers at the Ken Paves salon, they squealed in delight and I told them that was their graduation present. They were beyond excited and then I told them we got an exclusive look and some Betsy Johnson outfits as well, thanks to my friend Jane._

_They were so surprised I was into fashion, I told them it was only because of my job I'd be starting in a week._

_Alice and Rose slept with me the first night, in my big bed. I'd forgotten how nice it was to snuggle with the two of them, we hadn't done that since we graduated from high school._

_We awoke the next morning, showered and dressed in short and t-shirts, since we were going to be pampered all day. We went to the Betsy Johnson store first._

_Rose picked out the Evening Bonded Carmeuse & Lace Dress, Alice picked out the Evening Carmeuse Ruffle and I picked out the Evening Lace Up Mini Top Dress. After purchasing our dresses and shoes, we went to lunch and then the salon. As we were sitting down, Alice picked up her phone and said Jasper just sent her a text saying they'd be boarding in an hour. When asked what we wanted, Alice just wanted a trim as did Rose, I wanted different, since I was starting a new job and a new chapter in my life._

_When they finished, my hair that was usually to the middle of my back, was to my shoulders and curled, like Alice always did and a few subtle highlights, I was so excited, Alice and Rose's jaws about fell off, they couldn't believe I'd actually cut my hair off, Alice said Jasper would be pissed, but I shrugged, what did I care, he wasn't my boyfriend, only my cousin. Next we went for makeup, we showed them our dresses and they went to work, Rose and I got smoky eyes, and Alice got light pink makeup._

_We finished there and went home to get ready. As I was taking off my shirt and putting on my dress, Alice squealed. Rose and I both looked at her like she was a nut case, but she turned me around and showed my shoulder to Rose. I'd forgotten about my tattoo. It was a vine down the length of my scar, to cover it up, it really helped me move on with all the emotional baggage I'd been carrying around, they loved it._

_I'd got a limo for tonight, because I hadn't seen all my friends on so long and we were in need of a good party. Alice text Jasper and told him to be on the look out for the stretch Hummer limo._

_We made our way to the airport, Alice so very excited, she couldn't stop bouncing and I asked Rose if she'd snuck a Red Bull or something, Rose just giggled._

_We pulled up to the airport and I was sitting on the far side, waiting for the guys, so I couldn't see the guys, the driver got out and put their bags in the trunk and opened the door for the, Jasper in first and Alice leapt across to him, next in was Emmett, as soon as he was in I started talking and then another set of legs appeared and the green eyes caught mine. I looked at Alice and Rose, Rose shrugged and Alice squealed in delight. "I'm so glad I could surprise you Bella, this is your graduation present!" Alice beamed._

_Edward looked at me and smiled "Bella" and I melted. "Edward" I gave a small smile._

"_Bella! What did you do to your hair!" Jasper growled. "I cut it, why?" I asked. Jasper continued with "I don't like it, it's too short!" he growled. I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow "Seriously" I laughed, but not amused "Have you looked at your girlfriends hair?" I asked. Everyone started laughing, including Jasper. "O.K., you win!" he smiled._

_They all chatted on the way to the restaurant and I just sat quietly and I could feel Edward staring at me._

_We got to the restaurant and I let everyone out first, Edward held out his hand for me and helped me out of the limo. He looked me up and down and complimented me on my outfit and hair, saying he liked the change. The guys held the doors open for us and as I walked past Jasper, he pulled me to the side, everyone looked at him and he motioned them to go on. "What the hell Jasper?" I asked and yanked my arm away. "When the hell did you get that?!" he growled. "Damn it Jasper, I'm not a child, I've had it a couple of years, but you wouldn't know, you never came to visit, you always took his side." I spat._

"_Bella, that was years ago. You're still holding a grudge against me for that?" he asked._

"_I'm so seriously pissed at you and Alice right now, it's not even funny, I don't know how you could do this to me, I have stayed away from home, for this reason. I don't want the drama anymore. And I'm pissed at Rose for keeping her engagement from me as well. This was suppose to be a weekend of celebration and now I'm pissed and upset at everyone, just like always." I broke down and cried, running into the bathroom._

_A few minutes later, Alice and Rose came in asking if I was O.K. I told them my feelings and Alice apologized, thinking I'd be happy to see him after almost 5 years. I was honest and told her I was happy to see him, but I was just going to get hurt in the end. She shook her head and told me he was happy to come, he had only dated one girl in the 5 years and said they'd dated for almost 2 years, but he couldn't see himself with her in the long run, he only had thoughts of one person for that. I smiled as she told me that._

"_Now, are you going to go out there and have fun?" Alice had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot._

_I dried my eyes and said yes. "Now Bella, Edward is very nervous himself, so please, go easy on him." Rose smiled._

_We walked out to the table and the boys all stood up to pullout our chairs. As I sat in mine, Edward ran his hand down my tattoo and said nice touch. I smiled and wanted to melt into his touch._

_We enjoyed dinner and had a great time catching up, Alice and Jasper lived Seattle, Alice had her own boutique and Jasper had started his own security company. Emmett and Rose owned and Import car store and lived in Seattle as well. Edward was almost finished with his internship at Forks Hospital, he lived with his parents while he was finished. He had to put in his Residency papers, but hadn't decided where he wanted to live yet, so he had several offers out there. I told them about my job and they said they'd all watch it and let me know how bad my writing sucked, of course they were joking and we all laughed._

_We finished dessert and went to my friends club, they'd reserved a spot for us in the V.I.P. section._

_We all did a round of shots and then went to dance._

_Rose, Alice and I were bumping and grinding against each other, with the guys watching._

_Rose and Alice went back up to drink, I stayed on the floor, like usual dancing by myself, feeling Edwards eyes on me._

_I was into the song that was on when I felt arms around me, but I looked up and Edward was still up in the V.I.P. section. I turned and looked, it was Alec, he smiled and whispered in my ear and asked if that was Edward (I'd told them all about my past, so they knew all). I told him it was a surprise he was here, I don't know and he joked and said he'd like to have that for any kind of present. I giggled again and put my head back on his shoulder and grinded against him, we put on a nice little show, soon his boyfriend came over and was in front and we were having a great time, until Alec put his hand on my ass, Edward had enough, he came down and pulled me away "Excuse me, she's with me." he pulled me away. Alec and his boyfriend laughed and kissed each other, hugged me and I kissed their cheeks, Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "What the hell was that Bella?" he growled. "That was the owner, Alec and his boyfriend, we're dance buddies, we do that every weekend." I giggled. He looked at me with those intense eyes and I stopped giggling. "Were you trying to make me jealous?" he asked smirking. "Why would I need to make you jealous Edward? We're not exclusive, you just came back into my life after almost 5 years." I pushed back._

"_I'm not the one who pushed away Bella, I do recall that being you." Edward smirked. "I'm not the one who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and who cared more for my reputation that anything else either!" I spat back and stomped off._

_I went to find Jane and asked if I could sit in her office for a while. She nodded yes and led me in there, I cried and told her to go let my friends know where I was and I'd be out in a few. She nodded and left._

_About half hour later, the door opened and I said "Jane, I'm not ready yet, I was a bitch and I'm trying to figure out what to say, to make it better." I sighed. There was quiet and then "Tell me you'd give me another chance if I take Residency at a hospital here, Bella." Edwards voice was soft and sincere. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug._

"_Edward, I'm sorry for being a bitch, I just have a hard time forgetting, I've been through so much and then these past 4 years, have been nice, no drama, after the first 6 months of living here and crying myself to sleep, seeing everyone, especially you has brought out those memories again. I want to move on I really do, it feels so right, to be in your arms, I don't want to fight it anymore." I cried._

"_Then don't. Just say you'll stay with me and we can be together, I'll move here and we can make a life together." he smiled and kissed me._

_I was truly happy for the first time in years, I didn't want this week to end._

_We went back to our friends and when they saw us holding hands, they all smiled._

"_I guess we know where Edward's first choice is going to be!" Emmett boomed._

_Edward shook his head yes and they all smiled. _

_We danced and drank more, before leaving and heading to my place._

_We got back there and since Edward was an unexpected surprise, I was rethinking sleeping plans, but they all shook there head and said they weren't giving up their spots. Edward said he'd just take the floor in the living room and I felt bad. "No, Edward. You can sleep with me, I mean we're adults, no reason we can't." I blushed. Alice and Rose were giggling and Emmett was whooping it up. Jasper was his quiet self, shaking his head._

_I went into my bathroom to change and when I came out, Edward was in a pair of pajama bottoms, no shirt, my heart stopped and my breathing hitched, I still hadn't slept with anyone, in the typical 'making love' sense, I still had never been with anyone, but I wasn't a virgin, thanks to Phil._

_I climbed in bed and Edward snuggled up next to me. "It's been a long time since you've let me sleep in your bed, Bella." he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and sighed. "Yeah, I don't get nightmares too much anymore. But it does get lonely." I frowned._

"_Can I ask you something, personal?" he asked. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked._

"_Have you ever been with anyone? Besides what happened to you, have you been with anyone by choice?" he asked cautiously. "No, I haven't, I've never even dated." I said._

"_Bella I was serious about what I said, I want us to be together. Would you be my girlfriend?" Edward smiled and kissed my head._

_A/N:_

_Sooooo?????_

_Did you like it???_

_Read and Review…_

_**I own nothing**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Residency

BPOV

After they all left for the weekend, I missed them dearly, I knew of one that was coming back and every time I thought of Edward coming back to be with me, I smiled.

We had a great time over the weekend and when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I couldn't say no.

I missed him too much. He'd be back in 2 weeks, to start his life as a doctor here and we'd be together, he was just moving in with me, since I had more than enough room and there was no need to take things slowly, we already knew the good and bad about each other.

Edward, Jasper and Alice all drove down together, to help get things settled and spend some quality time together.

Edward didn't have much to bring, mostly just clothes and a few book and his entire CD and DVD collection, but since he lived with his parents, we didn't have to worry about furniture and stuff, which was good, I wasn't giving up my IKEA stuff. I was glad Edward liked it as well.

We had a great weekend and I filled them in on how the show was going, I even got passes to take them to the taping of the Pilot, they were so happy and after watching it being taped, I got nervous. I wasn't sure if they'd like it or not, then Edward turned to me and asked "Did you draw from your life for a little of this?" I nodded and he smiled, "Keep it up, it's going to be a great drama." he smiled and kissed me.

We took Jasper and Alice to the airport that night and went back to our place. Wow, that had a nice ring to it.

Things were going great, Edward was so busy with his residency that we barely saw each other, we worked opposite shifts, which was really hard and he usually had to work weekends, but we did usually get dinner together, so we went out to eat most of the time, to enjoy our few hours together, usually only 2-3. We still hadn't slept together, I just want there yet and he understood, but we had slept naked together a couple of times that we'd got to actually sleep together on the weekends after he'd come home from his long shifts, I'd stay up working on my novel or my T.V. show. I couldn't wait for fall to see if the show was a hit. The Pilot did pretty well and it would air one more time before the actual season started. We were almost done writing the entire first season, I couldn't help but write for this show, it just flowed from me.

A couple of weeks went by and I was at work with some of the other writer's trying to come up with a new show for the off season when our boss popped in and asked me to come to his office, everyone gave me a look and I just shrugged and followed. I got inside and he motioned for me to close the door and have a seat. "Bella, I love you half of the script for our show this fall, but I need to ask you something." he looked pained and I was getting nervous. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked, trying not to stutter. "Well, your writing is great and that's where we want the show headed, a little more realistic than 90210 bullshit, we want in your face angst and your writing, well, it's the best and I've already told Steve, I was pulling him out and he's fine with that, so I want you to go back and rewrite the entire season, keeping it as close to what you've already got and you can do it all from home, you've got 4 months. I just need a weekly hour or two meeting with you and the producers and directors and that's it." I didn't know what to say, I just smiled. "I take that as a yes?" he asked grinning. "Oh, um, yes! This is fantastic! Thank you so much!" I shook his hand a went to my desk to get my laptop and purse and ran to my car, I couldn't wait to tell Edward and the best part, he was actually home tonight and tomorrow.

When I arrived home, he wasn't there, I was kind of sad, but I was home early. I looked in the fridge for a water and as I turned around, noticed a note of the counter "Bella, when you get home, change into something sexy. I've got a great night planned for us. Love ~E" I smiled and put the water back in the fridge and went to shower and dress. I found the perfect black dress, it was a halter style and very low cut, it dipped low in the back as well, I put on a pair of seamed stockings, and my 3 inch heals, curled my hair and did smoky eye shadow.

I grabbed my clutch and put my keys and cell phone in, just a I did, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see a driver and a limo waiting on me.

I locked the house and got in the car to the opened door, I sat down and we drove off. We drove for about 30 minutes before we reached this Italian restaurant. He opened the door for me and on the sidewalk, Edward was waiting in a tuxedo and smiling at me "Hello Love. Surprised?" I nodded my head, because I didn't trust my voice. We had a wonderful dinner and then out came dessert, he'd ordered tiramisu and when they brought it out, Edward dropped on one knee and I stared at him, tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I know we've been through so much together an we've got some of the same bad things life has thrown at us, but we've persevered and made better lives for ourselves and we belong together, I can see that now. I love you and don't ever want to lose you again. Please, will you marry me?" he smiled my smile and I said yes, He place the ring on my finger and kissed it. "Bells, you've just made me the happiest man in the world." he smiled and kissed me on the lips. We finished dinner and on the ride home I told him my good news and that just made tonight better. When we returned to our place, we immediately tackled each other, he carried me to our room and I told him I was ready. He looked at me and asked if I was sure, I nodded and told him I was his forever.

I was very nervous at first, but Edward took his time and was gentle with me, I forgot all about the bad things that had happened and gave myself completely to the man I love.

"I'm your forever Edward."

The End

A/N:

So????

I know it's not what you expected as an ending, but I felt like I already drug this out a

Bit to much and that was the perfect way to end it.

Thanks for reading and I'll have another one starting soon.

Read and Review!!!

Thanks again for Reading…


End file.
